Runway
by Itt
Summary: En la agencia de modelos Clearwater puede suceder cualquier cosa. Rodeada de modelos Emmett Mcurty solo molesta a una, su principal objetivo: Rosalie Hale. Una rubia que a pesar de ser hermosa, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.
1. Capitulo 01

**Rosalie POV**

Uff parece mentira, nuevamente lunes. Tengo que despertarme a las 6:3O am. Siempre la misma rutina: Levantarme, hacer ejercicio, almorzar un vaso de jugo y un pan tostado, ba arme e ir a la agencia. Royce detr s de mi pidi ndome que me mida toda la ropa que el dise aba. Hay veces, por su forma de ser, que pienso que no es gay.

Estoy saliendo de casa. Termine de hacer todas las cosas que ten a que hacer y sub a mi convertible rojo. Lo amaba. De fondo se escuchaba Born this way de Lady GAGA.  
>Baje del auto y le tend las llaves del coche a Aro, que era el encargado de acomodar los autos. Entre en la agencia, era muy elegante. Mi papi era socio en ella. En la estancia hab a unos hermosos helechos. Aqu en Phoenix era muy raro ver algo verde. As que era simplemente hermoso. En la entrada como siempre, estaba mi mejor amiga y como mi hermana Alice.<br>Me miro y sonrei

- Bienvenida a la agencia de modelos Clearwater!- Lo dijo mientras extend a sus brazos.  
>A pesar de su corta estatura, ella era modelo al igual que yo.-Una modelo petite-Su cabello era muy bonito, largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules y era muy delgada. Alice era muy bonita.<br>Me acerque a ella y la salude.

-Hola Al- bese su mejilla- Como estas?

Hizo un puchero-Igual que ayer, con mucha hambre!  
>Sonre -Lo se , igual yo Al.<br>- Anda vamos!-Tomo mi mano y empez a dar saltitos- Royce nos espera! Tiene unos nuevos diseños que mostrarnos.  
>-Seremos solo nosotras Verdad?-Pregunte con una mirada que solo ella entendia.<br>-Claro-rodeo los ojos- Solo nosotras.

Caminamos por un pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala de diseño. Me sab a el camino de memoria, llevaba 8 a os al igual que Alice- modelando. Era algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer.

Empece muy joven. A los 12 quieres ser bailarina de Ballet, rockstar, modelo, pero tus padres no te dejan. Mi madre Tanya y mi padre Roger siempre han estado inmersos en este medio, mi madre como dise adora de modas y mi padre como inversionista en esta agencia de modelos. As que lo vieron como algo normal.

Al momento de entrar en el enorme despacho de Royce, dentro estaba la asistente de Leah la dueña de la agencia-, una tal Isabella o Bella y mi hermano Jasper, el trabajaba aquí, pero no como modelo, a el nunca le intereso este medio, el trabajaba en la cafeteria haciendo desayunos. Era su trabajo de medio tiempo, en las tarde estudiaba Literatura como su amiga. El e Isabella eran muy buenos amigos.

-Jazz, Que haces aquí?-Pregunte mirándolo confundida.  
>-Vine a traerle un té de tila a Royce parece que est muy estresado.- Jazz me miraba divertido.<br>-Hola Jasper-saludo Alice sonrojándose. Mi hermano le sonrió.  
>-Bueno tu -dijo Royce se alando despreciativo a la muchacha de los ojos chocolate- Retirate ya! Aqui nadie te necesita!<br>-Yo solo cumplo ordenes de Leah- Ella se puso muy rigida y con expresion dura.  
>-Yo tambien me voy-Jasper tomo la mano de -Vamos Bella.<p>

Alice la miro furiosa, yo sabia que le gustaba Jasper.  
>Al abrir la puerta entro mi peor pesadilla<p>

- OH! Barbie! No sabia que te encontrarías aqui sonrió con una expresión divertida en el rostro.  
>- CALLATE! Pareces un oso de lo gordo que estas!-conteste furiosa.<br>- Plástica!  
>- GORDO!<br>-Ya basta Emmett- dijo el hermano de mi amiga.  
>Mi peor pesadilla? EMMETT MCCURTY<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero como yo soy conenadamente sexy, los utilizo para divertime con ellos ^^**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Entramos a la oficina de Royce- GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!- Y vi a esa rubia despampanante, 9O, 6O, 9O. Ojos azules, sonrisa de angel y su maldito mal caracter. Bueno, vamos a divertirnos.

- OH! Barbie! No sabia que te encontrarías aquí. -Le sonre burl ndome de ella. Según ella no me soporta, pero yo se que en el fondo, ella se muere por mi .

- CALLATE! Pareces un oso de lo gordo que estas!-Oh no, no me dijo gordo YO NO ESTOY GORDO, SOY MUSCULOSO!

- Plástica!

- GORDO!

-Ya basta Emmett-Me dijo Edward serio aunque yo se que le causaba risa, lo ve a en sus ojos.

-Esta bien-sonreí inocente y encantadoramente.

Jasper y Bella salían silenciosamente de la oficina.

-Pense que solo seriamos nosotras-Dijo la plastica a Ali.

-Hola duendecillo - Salude a la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

- HOLA PERESOSO! Salto y me abrazo- HOLA EDDIE!

-Alice, cariño, Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie?-La abrazo de lado cariñosamente. Siempre desee tener una hermana.

-Rose-dijo Ali-Royce dijo que solo seriamos nosotras. Pero me encanta que esten aqui- Sonrio .

-Ese era el plan-dijo Royce-pero llego la coleccion para hombres y tengo que aprovechar.-Aplaudio- Manos a la obra. Rose, Alice ustedes cambiense alla

Asi pasaron las 4 horas mas largas de mi vida, probandome ropa. Cpmo demonios fui a terminar como modelo? Facil. Mi padre Eleazar, a pesar de tener un buen fondo en el banco y un gran corazon, dice que quiere que yo sea como el, que gane mis propias cosas. Asi que, ya que soy extremadamente sexy dije "Por que no trabajo en una agencia de modelos? .Y aqui estoy, soportando que Royce me toque por todas partes.

Miss sunshine estaba en una esquina platicando con Ali y yo estaba aburrido asi que...

- Oye plastica! Has visto alguna vez Barbie en el mundo de las hadas?- Me mato con una mirada y no contesto- Bueeenoo, te pareces a ella- sonrio - excepto porque ella es rubia natural.  
>Abrio la boca en una enorme O , esto fue genial.<p>

- WOOW GORDO! Creo que deberias de hacer pareja con Royce. Ya que ves Barbie y te sabes todas sus peliculas.-Se escuchaba como Allie y Edward reian- Vamos Al.

Tomo la mano de Alice y la jalo fuera de la oficina. Allie se despedia con la otra mano. Edward volteo a verme con expresion divertida.

- Emm que tienes en contra de Rose?

- La Plastica? YO? NADA.

Se abri la puerta y entro Bella.

- Hey Bella! Como estas?

-Bien Emm y tu ?- Contesto.

Ella era muy buena. Trabajaba para pagar sus estudios. Si yo tuviera una hermana, me encantar a que fuera como Bella.

-Excelente

- No nos piensas presentar?-Dijo Edward viendo fijamente a Bella.

- Oh claro! Bella ella, perdon, el, es Edward, le gusta que le digan Eddie-Edward me envio una mirada matadora- Eddie ella es mi mejor amiga, Bella.

Vi como Bella se sonrojaba y saludaba a Edward.

-Mucho gusto Eddie-solte una carcajada.

-El gusto es mio Bella, pero por favor no me llames Eddie, lo odio.

-Oh - Fue todo lo que dijo Bella y el color en sus mejillas se intensifico- Lo siento.

Se miraron por un largo rato. Tal parece que aqui se estaba cocinando algo.

* * *

><p>Si alguien lee esto, espero que les guste. Es la segunda historia que escribo. La primera para Fanfiction! :DDD<p>

It


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03

Bella POV

El estúpido, ese tal Royce me trata tan mal en frente de todos. Si no es porque realmente necesito el trabajo le hubiera dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Como gesto de apoyo Jazz- mi mejor amigo en el mundo; bueno aparte de Emmett.-Tomo mi mano y salió conmigo de la oficina.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto odio que el estúpido de Royce te hablo así.-dijo Jazz un poco molesto.

Le puse la mano en el hombro-Yo lo sé Jazz pero no hay nada que hacer.

-¡Claro que hay! Deberías de ser menos orgullosa y aceptar la ayuda que te ofrece tu padre.

Y ahí vamos nuevamente…

-Jazz, tu sabes que yo ADORO a mis padres, pero quiero ganarme yo mis cosas, no quiero depender de Charlie y Renee durante toda mi vida, además, estas haciendo lo mismo Jazz-sonreí.

-Lo se Bella,-asintio sonriendo- sé lo que sientes. Pero la diferencia es que a mí no me tratan mal aquí. En parte es gracias a Rose.

-Bueno, basta de temas pesados. Voy con Leah a ver si no necesita algo, te veo a la hora del desayuno.

-Claro Bella.

Jasper se dirigió a la cafetería y yo iba a la oficina de Leah pero olvide su agenda electrónica en la oficina de Royce.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Emm con un amigo… muy guapo tengo que admitir.

-¡Hey Bella! ¿Como estas?

-Bien Emm ¿y tú? -pregunte intentando no mirar a su amigo. Aunque no tuve mucho éxito.

-¡EXCELENTE!

-¿No nos piensas presentar?- Quite mis ojos de Emmett y voltee a ver al chico que lo acompañaba, tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que me miraba fijamente.

-¡oh claro! Bella ella, perdón, el, es Edward, le gusta que le digan Eddie- ¡Que infantil!. Pero eso no impidió que me sonrojara.

-Mucho gusto Eddie-escuche la alta carcajada de Emmett a mis espaldas.

-El gusto es mío Bella, pero por favor no me llames Eddie. Lo odio

Me sonroje aun más.

-OH… -fue todo lo que pude decir-Lo siento.

-Bueno tortolitos –maldito Emmett – ¿Los dejo solos? ¿Les consigo un cuarto?

-Callate Emmett –dijo Edward molesto.

-Creo que me habla Royce, ahora vengo –Emm nos dejo a solas. Nos sumergimos en un silencio de lo más cómodo.

-Bella –hablo Edward- ¿Ya has comido algo?

-No –conteste tímidamente.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo?

-Emm claro –conteste sonriente. Espera un momento…

-Es una cita entonces –se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla ¡WOW!.

Salí de la oficina y recogí la agenda de Leah antes de que regresara Royce.

Me invito a desayunar… con él. No podía ocultar mi sonrisa, esperaba con ansias que llegara la hora de la comida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie POV**

¡Agh! Odio el poder que tiene el mamut sobre mi siempre que me hacia enojar.

Cuando Alice y yo salimos de la oficina de Royce, nos dirigimos a la cafetería con Jasper eran las 3:00 pm y solo de comido un estúpido pan tostado –Me pone de muy mal humor no comer-.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Bella y Jasper estaban sentados juntos muy animados. La cara de Alice era de pocos amigos. Nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina.

-Al, deberías decirle a Jasper lo que sientes por él, no puedes seguir queriendo matar a Bella.

-¡Oh! ¿Ese es su nombre? Bueno, como sea, Jasper está con ella y yo no puedo hacer nada.- su cara se transformo en tristeza.

-Alice… Jasper no está con ella. No en el modo en que tú crees. Ellos son compañeros de trabajo… y escuela.- volteo a verme con cierto brillo en los ojos- Van en el mismo curso y por eso todo el tiempo están juntos. Al… tranquila.

-Oh… eso cambia mucho las cosas.

-Así es, me sorprende que tu siendo "vidente" no lo hayas notado.

-El amo nos vuelve mentirosos Rosalie. Yo me mentí creyendo que Jasper estaba con esa… con Bella. Aun así, no me gusta verlos tan juntos –sonrió-. Mira quien viene entrando

Edward y la ballena cruzaban el comedor. Alice les hizo una seña para que se sentaran con nosotros, pero Edward se fue a sentar con Bella. Qué extraño.

El gorila camino y se sentó al lado de Alice. Yo me empecé a poner de pie.

-¡OH vamos Barbie Fayritopia! ¿Cada vez que me acerque te vas a alejar? -¡DEMONIOS! Tiene razón, no más poder de él sobre mí. Me volví a sentar. – ¡Así me gustan! ¡OBEDIENTES!-Estúpido…

-¡Callate orangután!

-¡WOW! Ese en nuevo Miss SIMPATIA –Recalco la última palabra.

-¡Basta los dos!-dijo Alice-Son mis amigos y mientras yo esté aquí, se van a comportar como adultos.

-Está bien Alice-Dijimos al unisonio.

-Ahora…-dijo Al-Explíquenme ¿porque mi hermano está hablando con esa tal Bella?

-Muy fácil Ali, lo que pasa es que esos dos se gustan y pasan tiempo juntos- dijo King Kong

-Oh… -dijo Al. Este era el momento perfecto.

-Ahora vuelvo AL voy con Jazz a pedirle que me prepare algo de comer… -me aleje sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Alice.

Me acerque hacia la caja registradora y hable con Jazz

-¡Hey Jazz! ¿Qué tal va tu día?

-¡Oh!... ¡Hola Rosie! Va bien, Bella y yo platicábamos de la tarea que tenemos para el instituto.

-Hablando de Bella… cierta persona esta celosa de verte siempre con ella.

-Rosie –sonrió- sabes que tu eres mi favorita en todo el mundo.

-No me refiero a mi Jazzie, es aquella enana de pelo negro y largo.

-¿E-estás hablando enserio Rosie? ¿Alice esta celosa de Bells? Pero ella nunca se fijaría en mi, mírala –sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Alice- ella es hermosa, ella no… yo…

-¡Jazz basta! –Le dije sonriendo-Te gusta y le gustas, así que, ¿Qué demonios esperas? Llévale algo de comer, está hambrienta. Ah y por cierto… -Le dije con una sonrisa- así como la vez de chiquita… come mucho, así que ¡Lúcete!

Me aleje de él y me dirigí hacia la mesa. 15 minutos después Jasper llego con una bandeja llena de comida: panqueques –que supongo que son para mí ya que sabe que los amo- 2 jugos, unos muffins, un plato con fruta y yogurt.

-Aquí tienes Rosie –Me puso los panqueques sobre la mesa.

-Gracia Jazzie ¡TE AMO! Eres mi hermano favorito.

-¡Soy tu único hermano Rosie! Yo también te amo –volteo hacia Alice-Alice… ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?- se le notaba nervioso.

-C-claro Jasper…-¡ALICE NERVIOSA!

Se alejaron de la mesa dejándome sola con el animal. Todo sea por el bien de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.

-Oye plástica… -dijo el oso muy serio- ¿los implantes te dolieron mucho?- ¡VAZ A MORIR EMMETT MCCURTY!

**Bella POV**

Jazz y yo platicábamos acerca de la tarea que teníamos para la noche. Una voz masculina dijo mi nombre.

-Bella, ¿Comemos?-Era Eddie...Edward.

-Claro Edward -Jasper nos dejos solos y Edward empezó a cuestionarme de mis cosas predilectas.

-…por eso Batman tiene cuernos ¡HAHA!-Era tan bello escucharlo reír, reí junto con él.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Edward?

-Las que quieras-contesto inmediatamente regalándome una espectacular sonrisa.

-¿Por qué eres modelo?-bajo la cabeza-bueno, aparte de lo obvio.

-¿Lo obvio? –pregunto intrigado.

-Sí, tu sabes, que eres muy apuesto –me sonroje.

-Gracias…-¿También se sonrojo?-Bueno. Hace tiempo, yo tenia una novia… bueno ella… no lo se… ella era modelo y yo siempre la acompañaba aquí mismo. Royce me vio y me propuso trabajar con el, en esos momentos yo estaba muy enamorado de ellas. Su nombre es Emily, ella ya no trabaja aquí. Terminamos y yo necesitaba el dinero, me propuse estudiar y trabajar, pero como tenia que hacer pasarelas deje de estudiar, se que tal vez no fue la mejor opción, pero también necesito comer, si me entiendes?, así que prácticamente por eso soy modelo.

-¡WOW! Que complicado. ¿Has pensado en volver a la universidad?

-Si lo he hecho, estoy ahorrando para eso, así que ese es mi plan futuro.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

Platicamos mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Parecía que habían transcurrido minutos en lugar de horas.

-Bella me tengo que ir, son las 7:OO y tengo que ir a casa.

-¡Cierto! Yo tengo que ir a la universidad… entro a las 8:OO

-Está bien, te veo mañana –se acerco y me volvió a besar en la mejilla -Adiós Bella.

-Adiós Edward.

Después de que Edward salió de la cafetería y yo recupere el aliento, me dirige hacia donde se encontraba Jasper, no lo quería interrumpir estaba platicando con Alice, y según me había dicho, le interesaba mucho. Pero al menos tenía que avisarle que ya se hacía tarde para la universidad.

**Alice POV**

Había pasado horas con Jasper. Realmente me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que me invitara a comer con él. O simplemente que me hablara, solo me hablaba –o mejor dicho, me decía 'Hola'- cuando iba a su casa a buscar a Rosalie.

-Jasper de verdad… no tenias que molestarte, todo esto es mucho.

-Oh, ¿crees que fue mucha comida?

-No, no me refiero a eso, la comida estaba grandiosa, a lo que me refiero es que te molestaste tanto por mí.

-Te lo mereces Alice, es un placer haber hecho esto para ti. Y me alegra aun más que hayas aceptado comer conmigo.

-Créeme, yo estoy más contenta –Le sonreí.

Yo hablaba y hablaba sin parar y Jasper me miraba a los ojos, atento, cosa que los otros chicos no hacían, generalmente ellos me veían el pecho. Jasper es diferente, prestaba atención a cuanta cosa yo decía, hacia preguntas cuando era adecuado hacerlas, sin interrumpirme. Me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya visto. Tal parece que había leído mis pensamientos:

-Alice, eres realmente hermosa, me alegra que hayas aceptado comer conmigo

-Jasper, eso ya lo habías dicho y gracias por lo de hermosa –Tengo que admitir que me sonroje.

Sonreí a Jasper y el asintió tímidamente. Vi como se dirigía esa hacia nosotros. Voltee a verla y Jasper siguió mi mirada, me observo y noto mi estado de humor –mejor dicho mis celos- sonrió y me tomo de la mano. Eso hizo que sintiera un hormigueo en mi estomago y mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jasper sonriendo.

-Realmente lamento interrumpirlos, de verdad, pero Jazz, falta poco para entrar a la universidad.

El miro su reloj y frunció el seño.

-Tienes razón Bells. ¡OH! Que maleducado soy. Alice ella es mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan, Bells, ella es Alice.

-Un placer- salude poniéndome de pie, soltándole la mano a Jasper para tendérsela a Isabella, le regale una sonrisa que ella correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Lo mismo digo Alice, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti –sonrió hacia Jasper.

-¡OH! ¿En serio? –mire a Jasper contentísima.

-¡Claro! No sé cómo hacer para callarlo –Jasper sonrió avergonzado- Bueno te espero en el estacionamiento Jazz. Nuevamente, es un placer conocerte Alice.

-Lo mismo digo Isabella –sonreí.

-Solo Bella –sonrió y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento.

Bueno, creo que Bella ahora me agrada mas, tengo un presentimiento acerca de nosotras.

-Alice lo siento, debo ir a la universidad

-Claro Jazz, está bien

-Me gusta que me llames Jazz, -titubeo un momento- ¿Te importaría comer mañana conmigo?

-¡Claro que no! Sera un placer.

-Adiós Alice –me tendió la mano para darnos un apretón, pero yo no quería exactamente eso, así que me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Que te valla muy bien Jazzie-Jazz.

Salí de la cafetería con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, la mejor comida de mi vida, definitivamente no voy a olvidarla. Tengo el presentimiento que esta noche no podre dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosalie POV**

Bueno, no voy a negar que me moleste un poco que Alice me deje plantada por mi hermano, o que Edward siendo mi mejor amigo, siempre este con Bella.

Hace dos semanas que ellos eran INSEPARABLES, literalmente, parecía como si no pudieran estar separados el uno del otro –las dos parejas -. Y a mí ¿qué me quedaba por hacer? ¡NADA! ¡Obviamente no voy a pasar mi valioso tiempo con el estúpido mostro espantoso de Emmettius! –Refiriéndose a Brutus, el personaje de Popeye-. Ahora que lo pienso, ellos tienen un gran parecido.

La ultima vez se paso con lo que dijo, obviamente todo en mi es natural, desde el color de mi pelo hasta la última uña del pie.

Bueno retomando, como no sabía qué hacer, empecé a pasar más tiempo con Royce, lo sé es algo muy extraño y mas extraño lo que sucedió esta tarde…

*Flashback

Entre en la oficina de Royce como de costumbre para hacer pruebas de vestuario, tendríamos una pasarela muy pronto, y él quería que todo saliera PERFECTO.

Entre al acostumbrado cuarto de vestuario para probarme algunas prendas, al salir estaba Jane –la asistente de Royce- asiéndole unas modificaciones al vestuario, ajustando donde debería haber ajustes.

Jane salió de la oficina y Royce empezó hablar de cualquier cosa, pero de repente se puso serio y me miro a los ojos.

-Oye Rose, ¿Qué harás el próximo viernes?

-No planeaba hacer nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-No, no es eso. Quería pedirte que fueras a cenar conmigo.

-¡Oh claro! Está bien, ¿me presentaras a tu nueva conquista? –Pregunte inocentemente.

-Claro que no, pero tengo la impresión de que crees que soy algo que no soy.

-¿A si?-pregunte confundida.

-Rosalie, quiero tener una cita contigo, esta no quiero que sea una simple cena, quiero que salgas conmigo y poder conocernos mejor.

-Oh, ¿Qué no eres gay?

-Claro que no, no entiendo porque todos lo piensan, ¿Es solo porque soy diseñador de modas?

*Fin del flashback

Okey, desde ese momento yo quede en shock, claro que acepte salir a cenar con Royce. Nunca me había planteado el hecho de que no fuera gay, el es…, diseñador de modas, eso dice mucho ¿no?

Esta noche, acostada en mi cama, pensaba en el hecho de mi cita con Royce… bueno no pensaba en eso, pensaba que él no parecía gay, asumíamos eso porque él es diseñador de modas, pero ¡¿Qué diseñador de modas no es gay?, Royce nunca era femenino, nunca andaba haciendo comentarios de hombres que le agradaban, o de mujeres incluso. Siempre estaba bien peinado, incluso ahora que lo recuerdo con más claridad, el es muy masculino, es muy hombre. No sé si me di a entender, pero él definitivamente no parece gay. ¿Cómo demonios no lo pensé antes? Bien dicen por ahí 'No juzgues a un libro por su portada'.

Así que en pocas palabras, tendré una cita con Royce King II, el diseñador de la agencia Clearwater de modelos.

**Emmett POV**

Estoy solo en este maldito mundo. Bueno no seré tan dramático, estoy solo en esta maldita agencia de modelos… Edward con Bella, Alice con Jasper, Emmett con… aguarda un minuto, yo estoy solo.

Definitivamente no hay manera de que yo hable con la oxigenada esa. Prefiero morir antes que hablar con ella. O pasar el tiempo con ella.

Bueno entonces ¿qué hare? ¿Pasar el tiempo con Royce? ¿Contar cuantos granos de arena hay en la entrada? ¿Pasar tiempo con Leah?... bueno, esta última no suena tan mal. Tal vez lo intente.

Creo que mejor iré a dormir, si empiezo a pensar demasiado en invitar a salir a Leah, terminaría por convencerme de que era una muy mala idea.

Al despertar, hice lo de todos los días, el ejercicio, el desayuno, el baño, blah, blah, blah. Bueno, solo que esta vez hice algo diferente, en lugar de llegar y buscar a Eddie –porque yo sabía que lo más probable era que estuviera con Bells, aunque deberían de conseguirse un hotel- fui a la oficina de Leah, si bien me lo había planteado anoche la idea de invitarla a salir, creo que es mejor hacerlo antes de que me arrepienta, además, me gustan las mujeres mayores que yo –Leah es 9 años mayor que yo- así que vamos.

Llegue a su oficina, pedí a Bells que le avisara que estaba aquí –sorprendentemente no estaba con Eddie- y Leah inmediatamente me recibió. Yo sabía que yo le atraía, después de todo, mírenme chicas, ¡soy todo un galán!

-¡Hey Leah! ¿ como estas? Hace mucho que no platicamos –dije acercándome a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, era bonita tengo que admitirlo.

-¡Hey Emmett! Bien, ¿Y tú? Hace mucho tiempo que no te pasabas por mi oficina… me alegra que estés aquí.

-Bueno Leah, no me voy a andar con rodeos ¿está bien? Por lo que estoy aquí, es porque pienso que eres una persona muy atractiva, y me preguntaba que ibas a hacer este viernes por la noche.

Su cara adopto una gran sonrisa.

-Oh… no tengo planes para el viernes, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… entonces ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Claro… ¿a las 8:00 está bien?

-Excelente, paso a buscarte a tu casa –Leah me tendió un papelito con su teléfono y su dirección –nos vemos el viernes Leah –Le guiñe un ojo y salí de su oficina. Bueno, al menos fue más fácil de lo que yo pensaba.

La semana ha pasado lentamente, muy lentamente. Edward y Bella están juntos todo el tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que ¡AUN NO SON NOVIOS! No puedo creer que las hormonas de esos dos todavía no se declaren su amor o algo así. Y parece que Bella no se da cuenta, dice que es solo un amigo y que lo quiere demasiado, que tal vez en adelante sean algo mas blah, blah, blah. Alice & Jasper son algo parecido, pero creo que el problema aquí es que a Jasper le preocupa no darle demasiado tiempo a Ali, por el trabajo, la escuela y esas cosas.

En pocas palabras, ellos son un lio, en cambio yo, hoy ya es viernes y saldré con Leah. Durante toda la semana me ha estado regalando miraditas y esas cosas, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo si soy tan desgraciadamente sexy?

El día transcurrió normal, Leah mandándome miraditas –Que no disimulaba nada- Barbie diciéndome oso, lo decía con total aberración lo que provocaba que me muriera de risa. Edward y Bella, Jasper y Alice, ¿Qué acaso no se cansaban de estar siempre juntos?

Salí de la agencia, fui a casa, me vestí, fui por Leah y nos dirigimos a un restaurante llamado Martin's. Al principio la cena fue algo… incomoda. Espero que el resto de la cena transcurra mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett POV**

Bueno como dije, la cena empezó aburrida, pero sorprendentemente Leah tenía un muy buen tema de conversación…¡ YO!

-Cuéntame más de ti, sé que no eres solo musculo, porque –se acerco a mí y toco mis bíceps – ¡WOW! Que musculoso eres Emmett McCurty.

-Lo sé Leah, pero platícame de ti, solo tienes 30 años y ya estás en el negocio de la familia…

-Así es…, siempre me gusto mucho el trabajo, además puedes conocer chicos guapos-me guiño sonriéndome-también es algo que mi hermano Seth no quiso hacer, así que el trabajo es todo mío.

Pasamos otro rato platicando sobre nuestras vidas. Ella era realmente agradable.

La entrada del restaurante se abrió, el pelo de Leah se agito con el viento mientras sorbía de su copa de vino tinto –Lo cual la hizo ver más hermosa – detrás de ella, por la puerta, entro un hermosa cabellera rubia. Su rostro se dirigió al mío y… solamente era la plástica pero… ¡OH SORPRESA! Detrás de ella estaba Royce Queen II

-¡Oh! Mira Roy y Rose están entrando –Leah levanto la mano y le hizo señas a Royce para que se acerara. Ellos lo hicieron.

-¡Leah Clearwater! Y Emmett McCurty. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de cita? –dijo Royce.

-Sí, estábamos a punto de ordenar la comida.¿ Y ustedes vienen en una cita doble?-Pregunto Leah, Miss Sunshine evitaba mirarme.

-No, es solo una cita –volteé a verlo ¡¿Qué demonios dijo?-No Emmett, no soy gay.- contesto con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¡Oh valla Roy! Ya era tiempo de que aclararas los rumores – ¿Leah lo sabía?

-Sabes que yo amo mi trabajo, no me importa lo que la gente diga –dijo Royce viéndome.

-Tienes razón Royce, pero bueno… ¿No se quieren sentar con nosotros?-¡¿Qué?

-No, muchas gracias Leah –se adelanto a contestar la Barbie.

-¡Oh lo comprendo! Es una cita y quieren estar solos al igual que nosotros.

-Así es –Royce tomo la cintura de Sunshine y la acerco mas a él –nos retiramos, los veo en la pasarela de mañana. Llega temprano Emmett.

-¡SI SEÑOR! –Conteste como si me dirigiera a un general.

Barbie y Queen se alejaron de nosotros y se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina contraria a nosotros.

Bueno, esto sí que ha sido muy extraño.

**Rosalie POV**

No es como si me avergonzara que la gente –Leah y Emmettius- se enterara de que tenía una cita con Royce, pero no quería que se supiera tan rápido. Lo que me molesto es que Royce me tomara de una forma posesiva delante de ellos, tal vez ellos no lo notaron, pero presionaba fuertemente mi cintura y definitivamente eso no me gusto nada…

-Bueno Rose, has estado muy callada durante todo el camino ¿sucede algo? –pregunto Royce.

-No exactamente…

-¿Te molesta que nos hayan visto juntos?

-¡NO! No es nada de eso –me apresure a corregir –lo que sucede es que aun no me acostumbro al hecho de que no eres gay, como sabes, nunca dijiste lo contrario, pero es algo muy extraño.

-Lo sé –rio –pero nunca me vi en la necesidad de desmentir o aclarar esa cuestión, es solo que me daba igual. Pero cuando descubrí que me gustabas, creí que era el momento de hacerlo.

-Pues creo que es una muy buena idea.

Seguimos charlando mientras disfrutábamos de una deliciosa cena y un gran vaso de vino tinto.

No podía negar que por momentos mi mirada se dirigía hacia la mesa de la esquina contraria, solo para notar que ellos se divertían de lo mejor, lo cual me alegraba por Leah, ella se lo merecía, aunque no estaba muy segura de que el idiota se lo esté tomando en serio.

Después de dos horas en el restaurant, Royce pidió que nos fuéramos, que fuéramos a un sitio más "privado" donde poder platicar mejor. Al principio no estaba muy convencida, pero… era Royce ¿no?, confiaba ciegamente en el.

Royce pidió la cuenta, pago, nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Leah y el idiota seguían ahí.

Emmett POV

Vimos como Sunshine y Queen salían del restaurant, Leah y yo estaríamos un rato mas, después la invitaría a mi departamento y de ahí a ver qué pasaba.

Platicábamos muy amenamente, era realmente fácil hablar con ella, sonó su celular y se excuso para salir a contestar.

Estaba planeando que hacer cuando llegáramos al departamento, primero le ofrecería otra copa de vino o una cerveza –No es como si la quisiera emborrachar o algo por el estilo –si no quería le ofrecería una taza de café, de ahí pondría música, tal vez los Beatles o algo así. Nos sentaríamos en el cómodo sofá de cuero de mi sala y platicaríamos de cosas privadas, yo me acercaría a ella y la besaría ligeramente, después le pediría perdón, si ella me besaba, sabía lo que seguiría después. Un plan PERFECTO.

Pero algo cambio mis planes, Leah se sentó frente a mí, estaba muy seria.

-Lo siento Emmy, me tengo que ir, hay algunos problemas respecto a la pasarela.-Oh, planes echados a perder.

-No importa, vamos que te llevo a tu casa.

-No te molestes, está bien. Seth está afuera esperándome –Se puso de pie, se acerco y me beso en la comisura de los labios –Adiós Emmy.

Salió del restaurante, yo me quede sentado pensando en que haría después. No podía llamar a Edward porque lo más probable es que estaría con Bella, no podía llamar a Alice porque ella estaría con Jasper, así que… estaba solo nuevamente. GENIAL

Salí del restaurante, decidí caminar un poco, así que deje el coche estacionado en el restaurante. El día estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo, las estrellas se veían muy claramente… ¡DEMONIOS EMMETT EMPIEZAS A SONAR COMO UNA MUJER!

Estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta cuando en un callejón note una figura tirada en el piso, tal vez era un vagabundo, pero tal vez era Leah… no la vi subir al coche con Seth, corrí hacia el callejón, me detuve en seco enfrente de un cuerpo, el color del cabello era rubio… volteé su cuerpo y era…

-¡ROSALIE! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡CONTESTAME!

-Bueno… al menos no me llamaste Barbie…-murmuro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett POV**

-¡¿Q-Que demonios dices Rosalie? ¡¿Estás bien?- Yo preocupado por ella, y ella haciendo bromas.

-Si, estoy bien –susurro

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunte tomándola por la nuca, ayudándola a sentarse. Hasta ahora no lo había notado que su cabello estaba despeinado, tenía unas manchas de suciedad en su cara, sus hermosos ojos estaban conteniendo las lagrimas, baje mi mirada recorriendo su cuerpo –sin nada morboso, solo checando los daños- su blusa estaba desgarrada, su falda estaba levantada hasta muy arriba, casi dejando ver su ropa interior, no traía sus zapatillas… sin pensarlo dos veces me quite mi saco y la cubrí con el – ¿Me vas a decir que te ha pasado?-pregunte casi susurrando.

Ella se acerco más a mí, me abrazo y se amoldo a mi pecho, comenzó a sollozar.

-Rosalie, me asustas, ¿estás bien?-ella no contestaba. Instintivamente lleve mis brazos por su espalda, reconfortándola- Tranquila, todo estará bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-¡NO!, por lo que más quieras, no. Solo llévame a otra parte, no quiero estar aquí- se notaba desesperada.

La puse de pie, le acomode la ropa, evitando que se viera de mas, baje su falda y la cubrí con mi saco, íbamos a empezar a caminar, pero ella no pudo, sus pies se doblaron. La tome en brazos y la conduje hasta mi auto. En el camino la gente se nos quedaba viendo, Rosalie escandia su rostro en mi cuello, aun sollozaba.

-Vamos a mi casa, ¿está bien?

-Si-susurro entre sollozos.

Llegamos al auto, la acomode en el asiento del pasajero, abroche su cinturón ya que ella parecía ida, como si no estuviera conmigo. Corrí hasta la dirección del conductor subí y me puse el cinturón. Arranque el Jeep y en cuestión de 15 minutos estábamos en mi casa.

Aparque el auto, pero Rosalie no pareció moverse. Baje del auto y la ayude a bajar, nuevamente la tome en brazos –no quería arriesgarme a que volviera a caer- y me dirigí hacia el apartamento. Con un brazo sostenía a Rosalie mientras que con el otro abría la puerta. Entramos y encendí las luces, la senté en el sofá, ella seguía ida.

-Rosalie, ¿quieres algo para beber?- no contesto –Te traeré un té.

Bueno, más que para Rosalie, el te era para mí. Recordé como la encontré y no pude evitar pensar lo peor, ella no ha hablado nada durante el camino. No me ha insultado. Dejo que la abrazara y que la cargara. Por más desagradable que ella fuera para mí, no le deseaba ningún mal y si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle algo… no quería ni pensar en lo que le iba a hacer.

El agua estaba lista, serví dos vasos uno para ella con un sobrecito de té, mientras que yo me prepare un café muy cargado. Salí de la cocina y ella seguía tal y como la había dejado, sin moverse, incluso parecía que no había estado respirando.

-Rosalie toma tu té. Lo endulce con miel.- se lo tendí y lo que ocurrió a continuación fue muy rápido. Mis manos tocaron sus brazos, ella se levanto rápidamente, me empezó a gritar que nunca la tocara, lloraba como nunca en mi vida había visto llorar a alguien. Yo intentaba calmarla, pero ella solo se alteraba más. Por más tonto que me creían, se que esos son signos de… abuso sexual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalie POV**

Había estado en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solamente me quede recostada en el piso, no quería saber nada mas del mundo. No quería que me encontraran, simplemente quería morir. Tranquila. Sin nada que temer.

Sentí que alguien me llamaba, lo reconocí, era Emmettius, bueno al menos no me dijo Barbie. Me llevo a su casa a petición mía, pero todo seguía muy lejano. Era como si yo fuera un simple espectador de lo que estaba pasando. Veía a Emmett manejar, lo vi cargarme hacia su departamento, lo veía decirme que me iba a traer un té. Me veía a mí. Desgarrada, sin vida. Era como si todo lo que hubiera conocido, se hubiera disipado de repente.

Emmett regreso, me dio la taza de té, pero me toco… yo no quería que me tocara, ¿Por qué me estaba tocando? ¡No debería tocarme! Quería que se alejase, no quería que estuviera cera de mi, le tenía asco, necesitaba Salí huyendo de ahí. Lo empecé a golpear, el solo impedía mis golpes, tomo mis manos y me acerco a su pecho, sus brazos cubrieron mi espalda, me estaba dando un abrazo.

No pude mas, me desplome y me puse a llorar, ¿Por qué a mí? Era todo lo que era capaz de formular, ¿Por qué yo?

El seguía abrazándome, caímos al piso de rodillas, pero él no me soltaba. No quería que me soltara. Sentía como si estuviera en mi hogar, sentía que solamente así estaría a salvo.

Paso media hora, me separe de Emmett rompiendo el abrazo, lo mire a los ojos con lágrima en ellos. Me puse de pie y me sentó en el sofá.

-Lo s-siento… no sé que me ha pasado -murmure.

-Tranquila, ahora todo está bien. ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Te molestaría si tomo una ducha? –pregunte

-No claro que no. El baño esta al fondo a la izquierda. ¿Quieres que te preste ropa?

-Si no es mucha molestia… por favor –le dije tímidamente

-Claro que no. Ahora te traigo unas prendas que me quedan chicas y una toalla.

-Está bien.

Emmett salió de la sala. Lo único que hice fue tratar a toda costa de evitar los recuerdos que amenazaban con volver a mi mente. Solo quería olvidar lo sucedido.

-Aquí esta. Espero que no te moleste que también haya traído ropa interior. Imagine que la necesitarías –Observo mi cara de confusión y agrego –Esta limpia, no te preocupes. Mi hermana la dejo aquí la última vez que me visito.

-Ahh ok. Gracias –Me levante y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño no quería nada más que eso.

Estando bajo la reconfortante ducha helada –ya que no me gustaba bañarme con agua caliente – no pude evitar que los pensamientos volvieran a mí. Frote con tanta fuerte cada parte de mi cuerpo que pensé que se e iba a caer. Quería borrar todo rastro de lo que había sucedido, no quería recordar. Solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás. ~No le puedes hacer eso a Jasper, piensa en el ~. Jasper, mi lindo Jazz… no podía dejarlo solo. Si tenía que salir adelante por alguien, ese sería mi Jazz. El es el único que me quiere y comprende. No es solo porque seamos mellizos, es algo más allá.

Me vestí con las ropas que me dio Emmett, me quedaban grandes –excepto la ropa interior –pero aun así me las puse.

Salí de la ducha decidida a empezar de nuevo, y así seria.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte Rose? –Me llamo Rose…

-Si no es mucha molestia, me podría quedar a dormir aquí Emm… por favor.

-Claro –sonrió – ¿no crees que sería buena idea que le avisaras a Jasper o a Alice?

-Ya lo hice –mentí.

-Entonces está bien. Voy a la habitación por unas cobijas ¿estarás bien?

-Claro.

Emmett se perdió en la habitación. Al cabo de 5 minutos regreso con una almohada, unas sabanas y un cobertor. Intente tomarlas pero no me dejo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto confundido

-Voy a tomar las cosas para acomodarme en la sala –conteste yo aun mas confundida que él.

-De ninguna manera, tú te quedaras en mi recamara y yo en el sofá. Amo dormir en el sofá.

-Gracias, de verdad –conteste de todo corazón.

Me fui a su recamara y me recosté en la cama. Las lágrimas volvieron a mí, en menos de 5 minutos, me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

**Emmett POV**

Desperté a las 6:OO de la mañana –ya que teníamos the runway –rapidamente recordé que Rosalie estaba en la habitación. Me metí a bañar. Cuando salí me asome a la habitación y no vi a nadie. La cama estaba hecha y en ella había una nota que decía:

_"_

_Emmett:_

_No sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Sé que nunca te trate muy bien que digamos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estuvo muy mal todo lo que te hice. No ere solo esteroides, se que eres más que eso y anoche me di cuenta de ello. _

_No soy tonta, y sé que tú tampoco lo eres, así que no me cabe ninguna duda de que sabes que me paso. Quiero pedirte de todo corazón que no le comentes a nadie lo que paso. El unido que lo va a saber es Jasper, pero quiero que nadie más lo sepa ¿te será muy difícil hacerme ese favor? _

_Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste, te lo digo de todo corazón. _

_Con cariño, Rose._

_PD: Se que tú no tienes hermanas, pero gracias por la ropa interior."_

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett POV**

Después de haber acomodado mis cosas en la casa, salí directamente a la agencia, en todo el camino pensé en Rosalie.

¿Quién le habrá hecho eso? ¿De verdad se lo contara a Jasper? ¿Por qué demonios no quiso ir a la policía? ¿Dónde estaba Royce? ¿Por qué la dejo ir sola?

Cuando llegue a la agencia, lo voy a interrogar a hasta que me diga a qué tipo de canalla se le ocurre abandonar a su cita y lo peor, dejarla ir sola.

Al estacionar en la entrada de la agencia, no vi el convertible de Rose, ni el Beetle de Jasper. ¿Acaso no vendrían a trabajar? Bueno, sinceramente prefiero que no vengan, creo que sería mejor para Rosalie quedarse con Jasper, dejar que la consuele.

Al entrar a la sala de peinado y maquillaje –donde también nos cambiábamos – la cara de Royce era como si buscara a alguien. Seguramente a Rosalie. Me acerque a él.

-¿A quién buscas? –Pregunte mostrando mi enojo al recordar el hecho de que dejo que Rosalie se fuera sola a casa. ¿Qué tipo de hombre es?

-A Rosalie. ¿La has visto?

-NO

Me aleje de ahí, no quería saber más de él, ni de lo que paso con Rose. A pesar de que Rosalie nunca fue mi amiga y de que la 'odiaba' la realidad es que… me agrada.

Alice estaba en una esquina muy seria, cambiándose –una de las cosas que odio de la pasarela, es que nos cambiamos como si nada en frente de todos, así que, he visto a Ali desnuda, pero es mi hermanita, así que no tengo ninguna atracción hacia ella –me acerque a ella cuando termino de vestirse.

-¿Qué pasa Ali? –pregunte, su cara se volvió más feliz.

-¡OH EMM! No sabes lo terrible que ha pasado. –Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Qué paso cariño? Vamos, cuéntame –Le anime sonriendo.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana fue Jazzie-Jazz a mi casa, y me dijo que Rose se había ido. Ni siquiera se despidió de mi, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que, no sé si va a volver, o cuando, solo Jazz y sus padres saben dónde está. Ahora no tengo amigas aquí. No sé por qué demonios se fue Emmett. Sé que a ti nunca te agrado, pero… ella era genial y la voy a extrañar –ahora ella lloraba a mares –Jasper ya no va a trabajar aquí.

-Ali, cariño –la tome de los hombros para consolarla –a Jasper lo puedes seguir viendo fuera de aquí, es tu novio ¿no es así? Y respecto a Rosalie… se que ella es una gran persona, y si se fue, ha de haber sido algo muy grande para haber llegado a esa decisión ¿no crees?

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú y que hiciste con Emmett McCurty? –Lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te vez más linda cuando sonríes, sigue así Ali.

-Está bien –sonrió aun mas.

-Me voy, necesito cambiarme, después Queen me va a matar.

-Está bien y gracias.

-Siempre estaré para ti, eres como mi hermana Ali.

Me aleje hacia la otra esquina a cambiarme.

Así que Rosalie se fue, a pesar de que creo que debió de haber enfrentado a su agresor – porque estoy seguro de que sabe quién es – tal vez fue lo mejor para ella.

La pasarela comienza…

**_7 años después..._**

**Rosalie POV**

-Jazz, ¡HOLA!

-Hola Rosie –La voz adormilada de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea de teléfono me contesto. -¿Qué pasa?

-He tomado una decisión, creo que es tiempo de regresar a Florida.

-¡OH, eso es GENIAL! Alice se pondrá muy feliz al saberlo.

-Jazz… no regreso sola.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett POV**

Estaba en mi apartamento sentado en el sofá cuando recibí una llamada.

-¿Hola? –pregunte

-¡HOLA EMM! Tengo una gran noticia y quería compartirla con alguien

-Y yo soy ese alguien… ¿Qué paso enana? – Pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me encantaba su hiperactividad.

-¡ROSALIE VOLVIO A FLORIDA!- Me quede en shock-¿Emmett? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Hooolaaa!

-¡SI! , si perdón. Es solo que se me quemaba el agua…

-Amm… claro. Bueno el punto es que nos queremos reunir todos en el 'Buzz Coffee' a las 8:OO ¿Te esperamos ahí?

-¡CLARO!

-¡Te veo luego Emm! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?¡Después de 7 años ella está de vuelta! Adiós Emm-colgó.

Tienes razón Ali, después de 7 años ella está de vuelta. Grandioso.

Una sonrisa boba se extendía por todo mi rostro.

**Rosalie POV**

-Si está bien, no te preocupes, solo procura llegar a tiempo al café ¿Está bien?

-Claro que si –respondieron al otro lado del teléfono – te veré ahí amor.

-Te amo –respondí tímidamente

-Yo igual Rose –colgó.

Bueno, esto es algo extraño. Estoy en la habitación del hotel sola, esperando que lleguen las 8:OO pm para ir a la cafetería a reunirme con 'TODOS' como dijo Alice ¿Quiénes en su mundo serán todos? Realmente espero que no tenga planeado algo así como una fiesta sorpresa o peor.

Solamente espero que él llegue a tiempo. No me gustaría toparme con… Royce y estar desprotegida.

Bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer durante estas 4 horas restantes?

Me recosté en la cama después de poner una película llamada '´Valentine's Day'. Después de 30 minutos en la película sentía que los parpados me pesaban, a decir verdad casi no había descansado. Había sido un viaje MUY largo.

¿Qué es ese maldito sonido? ¡MI CELULAR!

-Hola –conteste aun dormida

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?- contesto Jazz al otro lado de la línea.

-Todo bien ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo llamo para recordarte que es hoy en el café a las 8: OO. Ya son las 7:3O y Alice insiste en que lo más probable es que te hayas olvidado.- ¡¿Ya era tan tarde?

-Dile a esa enana que no se preocupe. De hecho ya estoy casi lista –mentí –los veo allá ¿OK?

-Está bien, ¿no quieres que pasemos por ti?

-¡NO!, no, está bien. Todavía se cómo llegar. Tranquilo Jazz allá los veo.

-Está bien –contesto – es solo que te he extrañado mucho y no puedo esperar para verte Rosie.

-Yo también Jazzie, sabes que eres lo único que quiero ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, pero que no te escuche Alice decir eso. Te mataría –reí – te veo allá Rosie. Te amo.

-Yo también Jazzie. Adiós.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡Es muy tarde, muy, muy, muy, tarde!

Me metí a bañar rapidamente, no me alacié el cabello, solo me puse una crema para peinar y deje que se secara solo. Me vestí con unos Jeans unos converse y una blusa sencilla sin mangas de color azul . Solo me puse un poco de rímel y un brillo en los labios. Mi cabello, gracias a que se seco solo, tenía unas ondas muy lindas, el cabello hasta la cintura lucia genial. Esto es muy diferente a la Yo de antes. Antes me habría vestido con unas zapatillas de 12 cm, una blusa con un gran escote, no habría salido sin alaciar mi cabello y sin un gran maquillaje.

Si que había cambiado.

Salí rapidamente del hotel y tome un taxi. Le di instrucciones al chofer hacia dónde dirigirse y llegue en cuestión de 15 minutos. 8:2O. Alice me matara.

Cuando entre al lugar no me fue difícil encontrara a mis amigos. Estaban en una gran mesa, platicando animadamente. Alice y Jasper estaba tomados de la mano lanzándose miraditas como desde hace 7 años. Edward tenía un bebe en brazos mientras Bella sacaba la mamila. Y también estaba Emmett, quien los miraba con una gran sonrisa. Nunca olvidare todo lo que él hiso por mi.

Me acerque lentamente a la mesa y le tape los ojos a Jazz.

-¿Quién soy? –pregunte en su oído dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡ROSIE!-Grito Jazz, se puso de pie y me abrazo. Todos voltearon a verme y se pusieron de pie para saludarme.

La primera fue Bella que se acerco y me dio un cálido y tímido –Hola – al que yo respondí de igual manera. Después le siguió Edward que me abrazo y me dijo:

-Me alegra tanto que estés de regreso Rose, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Yo también Edward. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Ow! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Ella es mi hija, nuestra hija –volteo a ver a Bella – se llama Renesmee, le decimos Nessie. Anda Nessie saluda a tu tía Rose –le dijo a la bebe que a pesar de que no me conocía me sonrió y sujeto mi pulgar tan fuerte mientras yo la acariciaba.

-¡Eres tan hermosa Nessie! ¿Soy su tía Rose? –pregunte mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Siempre me han gustado los niños.

-Si tú quieres que te llame tía… -dijo Edward.

-¡ME ENCANTA! ¡Hola Nessie! ¿Puedo cargarla? –pregunte a Bella

-Claro que si, eres su tía Rose –contesto Bella.

Se acerco Emmett a mí y se quedo viendo.

-¿Barbie? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunto con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que si Oso con esteroides! ¿A quién esperabas ver? –Respondí con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, el se había convertido en mi gran amigo.

-Sigues siendo la misma –sonrió y se acerco para darme un gran abrazo sin aplastar a Nessie -¡plástica!-susurro en mi oído y yo no pude evitar reír. Igualmente le susurre –Emmettius –y el rio fuertemente.

Emmett y yo nos separamos y sabía que faltaba alguien de saludar. Una enana.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAN TODOS MIS MEJORES AMIGOS! –Bromee para ver la cara de Alice con un puchero.

-¿No te falta saludar a alguien Rose? –pregunto Jasper divertido mientras que Alice se abrazaba a su cintura.

-No, no se a que te refieres Jazz. ¿Sera a ese duende que no se molesta en saludarme? –Dije viendo a Alice –¡VEN Y ABRAZAME MARY ALICE!

-¡NO! Ya no quiero porque eres muy cruel conmigo –hizo un puchero. Me acerque a ella.

-Sabes que después de Jazz tú eres la persona a la que he extrañado mas.

-¡Pues no parece! Ni siquiera quisiste hablar conmigo por teléfono.

-Era para mantener el suspenso Alice –sonreí y me acerque a ella a abrazarla –sabes que te quiero demasiado y que te estoy muy agradecida por haber cuidado de mi Jazz… Nuestro Jazz.

-Yo también te quiero y te extrañe Rose –se separo y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¡PERO YA! Basta de drama. Quiero saberlo ¡TODO! Ya no somos unos adolescentes, tenemos 27 años, excepto el oso que tiene más.

-¡HEY! –dijo Emm quejándose.

-Quiero saber cómo demonios es que ustedes tiene una hija –dije amablemente y Emmett grito ¡SEXO! Definitivamente no había cambiado –también quiero saber que le paso a tu cabello Alice. Jasper ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Y Por ultimo y menos importante…Emmett ¿Cuántas esposas tienes?

Todos rieron, era bueno volver a casa y estar con mis amigos. Sobre todo había extrañado - aunque ni yo misma lo crea - a Emmett.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosalie POV**

-Ok, ok, mejor sentémonos porque estoy algo agotada del viaje –les dije a mis amigos señalando al pequeño lobby con Nessie aun en brazos.

-Si quieres yo puedo sostenerla Rosalie –dijo Bella

-¡OH Claro que no! Si no la cuidan me la robare. Y deja de llamarme Rosalie –vi su mirada asustada –a partir de hoy quiero que me llames Rose, como todos mis amigos ¿está bien Bella?

-Claro que si Rose –se sonrojo.

-Ok, así que, primero ustedes ¿Qué paso? Digo… no es que me moleste esta hermosura –dije viendo a Nessie –pero ¿se casaron y no me invitaron a la boda?-ellos rieron.

-¡Claro que no Rose! –Dijo Edward –no nos hemos casado, pero lo aremos –agrego viendo a Bella, y ella me mostro su anillo –Te contare la historia… un día hace un año y medio invite a Bella a cenar para eso mismo. Proponerle matrimonio. Ella me dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa igualmente…

_**Flashback**_

**Edward POV**

Estaba muy nervioso, hoy sería el día en que Bella pasaría de ser mi novia a ser mi prometida y eso me tenia extrañamente muy emocionado. Esperaba que me dijera que sí.

Pase por ella a su casa y ella salió despampanante con un vestido negro y unas zapatillas rojas. Muy elegante. Su cabello ondulado, esta vez iba lacio y le caía hasta la cintura. Se veía hermosa.

-Amor –me acerque a ella y no pude evitar besarla, la había extrañado mucho –Hola –dije separando mis labios de ella y uniéndolos nueva y rapidamente a lo que ella rio en mi boca –Te extrañe.

-Edward, apenas un día que no nos vemos –sonrió tiernamente

-Lo sé, pero eso es una eternidad para mí. ¿Ya te dije que luces hermosa? –pregunte

-mmm… Me parece que aun no lo has dicho –sonrió.

-uh… que despistado soy. Bueno Isabella Marie Swan, luces realmente hermosa.

-Usted no se queda atrás señor Cullen.

-Anda sube –fui a abrir la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera. Después corrí hacia mi lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué me pediste que me vistiera así?

-Bueno –dije mientras encendía el motor y conducía hacia el restaurante – vamos a Kathrina's Love. Y te pedí que te vistieras así porque, además de que te vez muy sexy, el lugar es un poco elegante.

-¿Un poco o un mucho? Edward, sabes que no me gusta que gastes tanto en mi ade…

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir y no me importa. Te amo y tú vales muchísimo más que esto.

-Está bien.

El resto del camino me la pase ideando un plan –aunque se escuche medio malévolo –para proponérselo. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, note que ella también estaba nerviosa.

Cuando entramos en el restaurant el camarero nos llevo a nuestra mesa, –que había reservado con un mes de anticipación, ya que era muy difícil conseguir una – el muy maldito no le quitaba los ojos a mi Bella de encima.

Nos trajo la carta y una botella de vino. Ordenamos y en cuestión de 15 minutos nos trajo lo que habíamos pedido. Estábamos platicando muy amenamente, pero a Bella la sentía igualmente nerviosa, quizá ya sabía que era lo que le iba a pedir.

-Bella, necesito decirte algo –le dije.

-Yo también quiero decirte algo Edward –me dijo mientras rehuía de mi mirada.

-Yo primero entonces… -le dije temiendo lo peor.

-No, déjame hablar a mi primero –dijo – lo que pasa es que no sé como vas a tomar esto, pero yo voy a seguir adelante.

-No me asustes Bella y dímelo –pedí amablemente, seguro quería terminar conmigo. Por eso quería hablar primero.

-Edward yo… estoy embarazada – me quede en shock ¿realmente dijo eso? – si tú no quieres seguir conmigo yo lo entiendo y ta…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Isabella? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso siquiera? – pregunte un poco molesto, ¿realmente ella creía que la iba a dejar porque estaba embarazada? – No sabes lo feliz que me haces –le dije calmándome un poco y sonriendo con toda la emoción que sentía por dentro. Seguramente ella creía eso porque nunca hablamos de tener hijos o porque yo ahora estaba muy concentrado en mi carrera – Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo que me acabas de hacer.

-¿Qué te he hice Edward? –pregunto con miedo

-Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo – sonreí y me puse a reír como lunático, todos en el restaurant se me quedaban viendo así que… - ¡VOY A SER PAPA! –grite en el restaurante, Bella se puso roja y empezó a sonreír tratando de esconderse. Me levante de mi silla y la abrace con tanta felicidad. – No sabes lo feliz que me haces –susurre.

-Basta Edward, todos nos están observando –dijo sonriendo sin que ese color abandonara su rostro.

Me volví a sentar en mi silla con una emoción recargada, pensaba que si seria niño, le enseñaría a jugar futbol, si era niña, dejaría que me vistiera y me maquillara todo lo que quisiera, sería mi princesa.

-Edward… - dijo Bella – ¿tú que querías decirme?

-¡DIOS SANTO! –Dije – con toda esta felicidad olvide el porqué te había traído aquí.

Me puse de pie y me acerque a su silla, ella me miraba extrañada. Cuando me empecé a hincar, ella sabía exactamente lo que le iba a pedir.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – claro que si Edward, ¡CLARO! –empezó a reír, se puso de pie, y nos abrazamos.

Este es el día más feliz de mi vida

_**Fin Flashback**_

**Rosalie POV**

-WOW –fue todo lo que pude decir – fue un gran día para ustedes dos.

-Sí, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida Rose –dijo Edward con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pero cambiando de tema, Alice que le paso a tu cabello – pregunte conmocionada – tu cabello te llegaba hasta la cintura y ahora, no lo tienes ni a la altura de tus hombros.

-¿No te gusta? –pregunto un poco triste tocándose el cabello.

-¡ME ENCANTA! – Le dije – pero es un cambio muy drástico. Parece que cada punta señala un lugar en esta habitación. Te vez hermosa, pero ¿Por qué?

-Cuando te fuiste, yo estaba muy deprimida, se había ido mi mejor amiga y no sabía qué hacer, así que tu hermano me dijo que una tarde de chicas ayudaría, excepto que no fue de chicas, fuimos Jasper y yo, porque a Isabella no le gustan las compras –la asesino con la mirada, pobre Bella – y en fin, le dije a Jazz que un corte de pelo no me vendría mal. Así que se porto como todo un caballero y me acompaño de compras, al spa, en donde no le fue tan mal, tengo que agregar. En pocas palabras, estaba tan deprimida que una tarde con Jazz hiso que me recuperara, y más agregando el corte de pelo y las compras.

-Ok -le dije, aunque creo que quede un poco mas confundida - ¿y tu Oso que hay de nuevo en tu vida?

-Nada –contesto sin más, solo sonriendo.

-¿No tienes 7 ex esposas? – jugué con el

-Ni una sola rubia –sonrió.

-Creo que te voy a creer… ¿Siguen en la agencia todos? –pregunte mirándolos, todos negaron.

-Ahora somos gente de bien –dijo Emmett haciendo una broma –todos terminamos una carrera universitaria.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué estudiaron?

-Bueno… como ya sabes Rosie –dijo Jazz – Bella y yo estudiábamos literatura Ahora yo doy clases en una universidad como ya sabes.

-¿Y tú de que trabajas Bella?

-Bueno –dijo sonriéndome sin timidez por primera vez –yo soy bibliotecaria.

-Que aburrido Bella. –dijo Emmett.

-¡Claro que no Emmettius! –Dije – lo que pasa es que tu eres un inculto. Edward ¿y tú?

-Yo soy maestro de música en la misma universidad que Jasper.

-Yo estudie diseño de modas, y soy la diseñadora de la agencia Clearwater –sonrió – por algún extraño motivo, Royce renuncio un día después de la pasarela.

-¿Y tu estudiaste? –pregunte a Emmett

-¡PERO POR SUPUESTO! ¿Quién te crees que soy? Yo, estudie administración de empresas, y trabajo con mi padre. –dijo con orgullo.

-Y tu Rose ¿Qué estudiaste?- pregunto Bella

-Yo soy diseñadora de interiores –dije viendo a Alice.

-Hola cariño –me susurraron al oído. Voltee rapidamente y sonreí al ver de quien se trataba. Me puse de pie y lo abrace, el puso una mano en mi cintura y volteamos hacia mis amigos.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi novio, su nombre es Jacob Black

-Hola a todos –saludo mi muy amable novio – es un placer conocerlos. Por cierto, pueden llamarme Jake –les regalo su sonrisa más hermosa.

**_Gracias a ti que me agregaste a favoritos :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosalie POV**

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta. A nadie le había dicho que tenía una pareja, claro a excepción de Jasper.

Podía ver en los ojos de Alice que se moría por interrogarme así que… no hay que tratar de evitar lo inevitable.

-Vamos Alice, suéltalo –le dije mientras Jake y yo nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-¡OHHHH ESPERABA QUE LO DIJERAS! –todos reímos a excepción de Jake que no entendía que Alice era así –Así que… ¿Dónde se conocieron? –empezó.

-Yo puedo contestar eso –dijo Bella. Todos la veíamos a ella mientras que ella y Jake se miraban profundamente a los ojos –Ella ha estado en Forks, Washington ¿no es así Jake?

-¡Valla, valla Isabella Swan! –dijo Jake aún serio mirando a Bella a los ojos. Se puso de pie y se dirigía hacia Bella, todos los mirábamos con cara de shock. Bella también se puso de pie, estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y… se abrazaron – ¡pensé que no me recordarías! ¡En el momento en el que entre te reconocí inmediatamente Bells! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte!

-¡Oh Jake! ¿Cómo puedes creer que no te iba a recordar? Eres mi mejor amigo –Emmett y Jasper se _"aclararon la garganta"_-Ok ok -dijo Bella riendo –eres mi primer mejor amigo, ¡eres mi propio sol! –los dos rieron, seguían abrazados.

- ¿Todavía lo recuerdas verdad? –se separaron y le sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? Si me permites Rose yo quiero presentarle a alguien muy especial a Jake.

-No hay problema Bella –le conteste aun en shock, qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

-Gracias. Antes que nada quiero presentarte a mi prometido –Jake la volteo a ver confundido –me voy a casar lobo -¿lobo?- el es Edward Cullen.

-Un placer –respondió Edward y estrecho su mano.

-Y ella –dijo Bella tomando a Nessie de las manos de Emmett ~que la había tomado mientras yo abrazaba a Jake~ -ella es mi hija –Jacob sonrió encantado.

-Dime que su nombre no es el que estoy pensando…

-Sí lo es Jake –dijo Bella poniendo a Nessie en las manos de Jake.

-Hola Nessie, eres realmente hermosa cariño –dijo Jake acariciando a la bebe.

-Ok esto es muy extraño –dijo Emmett.

-Lo siento Emmett –dijo Bella –y lo siento Rose –me volteaba a ver –sé que es tu novio y tu deberías de haberlo presentado, pero quería que Jake supiera quién era mi príncipe –ella y Jake compartieron una mirada de complicidad, de que solo ellos saben de qué hablan.

-Está bien Bella, me alegra saber que ustedes ya se conocían.

Jake se sentó a mi lado y ahora si lanzo la avalancha de preguntas Alice.

-Bueno como ya nos dijo Bella se conocieron en Forks ¿verdad? –Asentí con la cabeza -¿y cómo se conocieron?

-Bueno pues cuando yo llegue a Forks, lo primero que hice fue buscar un lugar en donde yo me podría quedar por algún tiempo. Así que salí a buscar, al poco tiempo encontré una casa compartida muy bonita, con precio accesible así que me quede ahí. Al día siguiente envié mi solicitud a la universidad de Nueva York para la carrera de diseño de interiores. Bueno todo iba perfectamente. A la semana siguiente yo fui a la biblioteca…

-¿Alguna vez has entrado a una Barbie? –pregunto Emmett riendo, Jake se molesto así que le susurre que así _"nos llevábamos_".

-Callate mamut. Como les iba diciendo cuando fui a la biblioteca buscaba un libro de diseño para darme una idea de las materias que me tocarían en la universidad. Como no lo encontraba un hermoso caballero se ofreció a "ayudarme" a encontrar el libro. El me dijo que siempre pasaba mucho tiempo aquí así que me encontró el libro. Yo me quede leyéndolo hasta que él se acerco y me dijo que iban a cerrar la biblioteca. Así que me fije y ya era demasiado tarde. No tenía coche y me tendría que regresar sola, sin olvidar que traía unos tacones de 14 que me mataban. Salí de la biblioteca y me dispuse a caminar por la carretera, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, tal vez 5, se acerca un coche a mí, yo me asuste mucho la verdad. Hasta que reconocí al muchacho que me ayudo con el libro. Me pregunto a donde iba –voltee a ver a Jake – yo le dije que me dirigía hacia la casa Black. El me dijo que le quedaba de paso, que si me llevaba y así fue. Solo que cuando baje del auto el también bajo. Yo pensaba que era el clásico tipo que quiere una "recompensa" a cambio del favor que le hice, así que lo golpee fuerte –muy fuerte dijo Jake señalando sus partes nobles – y resulta que era Jacob, Jacob Black, entonces yo estaba que no cabía de la pena que sentía. Había golpeado al hijo de la persona que amablemente me rentaba un cuarto. Así que desde ese momento Jacob me declaro la guerra. Me hacia las mañanas insoportables, se metía a bañar temprano y se terminaba el agua caliente, se devoraba mi comida cuando yo me distraía. Y hubo un punto en el que me recordó a ti –dije viendo a Emmett que parecía muy serio, casi podría decir enojado – me llamaba Barbie, se burlaba de que siempre usaba tacones muy altos. Que mi ropa era demasiado sencilla para el frio que hace en Forks –Bella asintió – en cambio yo, un día hice la cena y se la serví en un cuenco de comida de perro que decía "fido" –todos rieron –en lugar de molestarse, se soltó riendo y me beso. Nos odiábamos, juro que nos odiábamos. Nos hacíamos la vida imposible hasta ese día. El día siguiente llego la carta de la universidad de Nueva York, así que la abrí, pero no decía mi nombre, decía Sr Jacob Black, el había sido aceptado en la universidad de Nueva York, salí de mi habitación y el salió de la suya al mismo momento y miramos que los dos teníamos las cartas, a mí también me aceptaron. Desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables. No fuimos novios desde el primer momento, éramos amigos. Pero ya estando en Nueva York, las cosas cambiaron y nos convertimos en novios. FIN.

Alice tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabía el porqué ya que yo no consideraba que fuera romántico.

-¿Y tu como conoces a Bella, Jake? –pregunte viéndolo.

-Bueno, pues Bells y yo éramos amigos en la infancia, ella vivía en Forks. Su padre y mi padre eran los mejores amigos. Cuando Charlie decidió que no había demasiado trabajo de abogado en Forks se vinieron a Phoenix, donde Renee se sentía más cómoda por el calor. Bella y yo hacíamos pasteles de lodo. Ella siempre decía que cuando tuviera una hija le diría Nessie, yo le dije que le ganaría el nombre de Vanessa.

-Ella se llama Renesmee. Como Renee & Esme, la madre de Edward –interrumpió Bella. Esme no era realmente su madre, era la mía, pero Edward la considera como su madre, y yo como mi hermano.

-OH, entonces nuestra hija se puede llamar Vanessa –me puse tan roja que tuve que apartar la mirada y vi a Emmett, al parecer estaba enojado pero ¿Por qué?

Seguimos platicando hasta muy tarde, nos avisaron que tenían que cerrar el café, Bella tomo a Nessie de los brazos de Jake y todos nos despedimos.

Alguien me aparto de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett? –pregunte sonriéndole.

-Quiero que hablemos –dijo serio.

-Claro dime

-No, que te parece si te veo mañana o un día que tengas libre, este es mi teléfono –me dio una tarjeta de la empresa de su padre – llámame y dime que día puedes ¿está bien? Adiós, descansa Rose –se acerco y beso mi mejilla, yo le correspondí.

-Adiós Emmett.

Esto había sido más confuso, tenía que hablar con él. Y calmar este revoltijo en mi estomago. Se sentía como mariposas. Qué extraño.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emmett POV**

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando conmigo. Sabía lo que era pero no lo quería admitir, sería muy… extraño. Le deje a Rose mi tarjeta para que me llamara, entrando en mi departamento el teléfono empezó a sonar. ¿Quién sería? Son las 12:OO de la mañana ¿Qué acaso no tenían vida?

Bueno… tampoco es como si yo estuviera dormido o algo así…

-¿Hola? –pregunte, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como se aclaraban la garganta.

-¿Emmett? –pregunto una voz femenina

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? –pregunte confundido, si marco a mi casa, era más que obvio que era yo ¿no?

-Soy yo, Rose… -

-¿Rose? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –pregunte todo muy rápido, era algo extraño que ella me marcara, y más siendo tan tarde.

-Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes es solo que…-dudo un momento – acabo de pelear con Jacob, y no quería que Jasper ni Alice se preocuparan. Edward y Bella tiene suficiente con Nessie, y no se me ocurrió nadie más a quien llamar.

-No te preocupes –le dije –tu puedes marcar a la hora que sea –sonreí. Se escuchaban automóviles pasando, vi el identificador de llamadas y decía "teléfono público"-Rose, ¿Dónde estás? –le pregunte preocupado.

-En el hotel, ¿donde más si no? –dijo nerviosa.

-¡Si claro! A otro con ese cuento. Dime donde estas que voy por ti –le dije tomando las llaves de mi coche.

-Estoy en…-empezó a darme todas las indicaciones.

-En 5 minutos estoy ahí –colgué sin despedirme.

Estaba muy nervioso, la última vez que la vi sola no fue una imagen muy agradable de recordar. ¿Y si le volvía a pasar lo mismo?

No, definitivamente no. Ella tenía que estas bien.

Salí corriendo de mi edificio y entre a mi auto. Lo que antes había sido un Jeep amarillo, ahora era un bmw m3 coupe. Muy sencillo a pesar del nombre. Normalmente pasaba desapercibido con él.

Como le dije a Rosalie, estuve en el lugar en 5 minutos. Ella estaba parada al lado del teléfono con una maleta. ¿Fue tan fuerte su pelea con ese?

-Rosalie –hable bajando el vidrio de la ventana. Ella se asusto pero cuando me reconoció volvió a calmarse. Baje del auto y tome sus maletas metiéndolas en la cajuela del auto –vamos sube –le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Ella me sonrió y subió al auto.

-Muchas gracias por venir aquí a esta hora –me dijo -¿Podrías llevarme a un hotel que no sea tan costoso?

-¡Claro que no! –Le dije, su cara se puso preocupada -¿Barbie, en realidad crees que te llevare a un hotel? ¡De ninguna manera! Tú te vienes a mi departamento.

-No te molestes Emmett, de verdad no es necesario –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No es ninguna molestia, ¿Qué tipo de hombre seria si te dejara que fueras a un hotel? –cuide mucho mis palabras.

-Muchas gracias oso –dijo Rose.

Conduje hasta mi departamento y baje del auto para abrirle la puerta a Rose, baje su maleta del auto y abrí mi departamento.

-Esto es nuevo –dijo mirando con detenimiento mi apartamento.

-Bueno, ya no es el departamento de soltero. Aunque no lo creas he madurado –le dije mirándola a los ojos y sacándole la lengua.

-¡uuuuy si, muy maduro! –dijo riendo -. Aunque no lo creas, me di cuenta en el primer momento en que te observe. Ya no usabas jeans ni tus playeras que dejaban al descubierto tus músculos. Ahora usas traje. Ya no tienes el llamativo Jeep amarillo, en cambio tienes un BMW. Tu departamento no está lleno de decorados exóticos. Ahora todo es muy minimalista. Me gusta. Y sé que has cambiado, se nota en tu comportamiento. Pero aun sigues teniendo ese sentido del humor muy maduro. Me gusta –finalizo.

-Emm… WOW! –Dije – yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti Rosalie Hale, ¿qué paso con la chica que siempre traía el pelo alaciado, unos tacones extremadamente altos, unos grandes escotes y unas faldas tan cortas? –se me quedo viendo tristemente.

-¿No te gusta? –pregunto

-No –dije firmemente –me encanta, eres más natural. Eres más tú. Ya no eres una Barbie, plástica, Miss Sunshine, ahora solo eres Rosalie, Rose –me regalo una sonrisa despampanante.

-Gracias –dijo algo sonrojada.

-Pero vamos, te enseñare en donde vas a dormir.

-Me puedo quedar en el sofá, no quiero volver a robarte tu cama –sonrió.

-Y no lo harás, este departamento tiene 3 habitaciones. Te enseñare en donde dormirás.

-Está bien

La conduje hacia la habitación, saque unas sabanas, y una cobija. Deje su maleta al lado del ropero. Le enseñe los baños y donde se encontraban las cosas.

-Bueno –dije nervioso – ¿Vas a dormir ya?

-Por más que lo intente, no lo voy a lograr –ella sonrió –tomare un baño.

-¿Qué te parece que cuando termines tu baño te reúnes conmigo en la sala y tomamos un café o un té y platicamos de todo lo que ha pasado? –pregunte sonriéndole.

-Emm… claro, está bien. Te alcanzo allá.

Salí de la habitación para darle más privacidad. Me dirigí hacia la mía para utilizar el otro baño y quitarme este molesto traje. Salí de bañar y me puse mi pijama. Una playera blanca y un pantalón de franela con osos, algo infantil, lo sé, pero me recordaba a ella. Salí de mi habitación, ella aun se estaba bañando. Fui a la cocina a preparar el agua, saque unas galletas de la alacena. Rosalie entro a la cocina, se me quedo viendo y soltó una carcajada.

-Muy bonitos tus osos, osito –ella rio más fuerte.

Mi corazón revoloteo por el simple hecho de que ella me llamara osito.


	14. Chapter 14

**Emmett POV**

Salimos de la cocina y nos sentamos en la sala en un muy cómodo sillón, estábamos frente el uno del otro tomando café y con las galletas en medio de nosotros.

-¿No estás cansada? ¿No quieres dormir? –pregunte, ya era la 1:OO am y ella acababa de viajar.

-A decir verdad, no. Me quede dormida como 5 horas antes de ir con ustedes al café, por eso llegue tarde. Y tú ¿no tienes que trabajar mañana?

-No –mentí. Claro que tenía que trabajar pero llamaría y diría que estoy enfermo –antes que nada, ¿quieres platicar de lo que paso hace 7 años?

-No –dijo firmemente – se que tu sabes lo que paso. No quiero recordar eso, son momentos muy dolorosos para mí que casi he dejado atrás. Mejor no recordarlos –me sonrió.

-Esta bien –dije serio –pero si sabes quién es quiero que me lo digas porque me encargare yo mismo de irlo a matar –dije con toda la rabia que había contenido durante los últimos 7 años.

-No lo sé –me dijo seria –no sé quien lo hizo y agradezco mucho el no saberlo. Estoy mejor así.

-Está bien –cambie a un tema más ligero -¿Por qué te peleaste con el perro? –sonreí.

-¿Perro? ¿Te refieres a Jacob? –sonrió

-¡Claro! ¿A cuál otro perro me podría referir? –le dije fingiendo indignación.

-¿Por qué le llamas perro? –ella se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le has visto la cara? –dije haciendo una cara de asco.

-Tienes razón, parece perro –reía ella a carcajadas –esa fue la razón de la broma que le hice con el platón poniéndole 'fido', fue realmente gracioso.

-Ya me lo imagino –reía junto con ella – ¿me lo dirás o no?

-Está bien –suspiro- bueno, principalmente, yo quiero a Jacob –cerré mis puños con fuerza –pero no lo amo –dijo mirando a lo lejos –se que el también me quiere, pero no me ama. Lo puedo sentir. –Me miro a los ojos –esto es muy vergonzoso, de verdad que lo es. Pero la otra razón por la que peleamos es porque no quise tener relaciones con el –se sonrojo –no es que no quisiera, simplemente no puedo Emm, cada vez que lo intentamos recuerdo esa noche y… no puedo.

-¿El sabe lo que paso? –pregunte.

-Sí, se lo conté cuando empezamos nuestra relación. El al principio fue comprensivo, pero ahora creo que está saliendo su lado de "hombre" –rio nerviosamente – sabes solo tenemos 6 meses juntos, a pesar de conocernos hace tanto tiempo.

Tiene tan poco juntos y el ya se quiere acostar con ella. No la merece.

-Pero bueno osito –volví a sentir tan bien al oír esa palabra - ¿Tu que me cuentas?

-Nada nuevo a decir verdad. Lo mío con Leah no funciono, ella es muy… superficial aunque no lo creas. Cuando te fuiste, la mayoría salimos de la agencia a excepción de Alice que es la diseñadora, estudiamos y formamos carreras y como ya te diste cuenta, hijos. Yo no he tenido ninguna relación seria. Mi padre, me hizo empezar desde cero en la empresa, y se lo agradezco mucho. Aprendí a ser más humilde y a superarme para llegar al lugar en donde estoy ahora. Mis gustos excéntricos se fueron junto con todo lo superficial de mí. Me gusta mi nuevo yo –sonreí hacia ella, a pesar de que todos sabían esto, ella es la primer persona a la que en realidad le digo estas palabras.

-Y a mí también me gusta –sonrió – no sabes cuánto los extrañe a todos, a ti en especial. –me miro seria y luego bromeo –no tenía a nadie detrás de mi llamándome plástica y Miss Sunshine.

-Siempre que quieras te llamare así –bromee junto con ella -¿Quiere ver una película?

-¡Claro! Aunque ya es un poco tarde, son las 2:OO ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto! Mañana no trabajo –me reí ante mi propia mentira - ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-Emm, ¿cuales tienes? –Saque la gran caja con películas y ella dudaba entre "Diario de una pasión" y "Resident Evil"

-Creo que veremos esta –levanto la caja de "Resident Evil" – me gusta "Diario de una pasión" pero tiene cosas que no vienen en el libro y viceversa.

-Claro ¡Vamos zombies!- me levante del sofá y puse le película, luego me dirigí hacia la cocina estando allá grite -¡NO LA PONGAS, PREPARARE UNAS BOTANAS!

Regrese hacia la sala, me acomode a su lado en el sofá y pusimos play a la película.

-Espero que no estés cuidando la línea porque traje esto –dije señalando la Coca-Cola de 2 lts. , junto a las palomitas, chocolates, papas, en fin de todo.

-Pff –bufo, tomo un vaso se sirvió el refresco, tomo las palomitas y las puso sobre sus piernas, tomo chocolates también –cuidarse es para tontas que no tienen otro objetivo más que conseguirse un novio al que solo le interese lo físico.

Yo reí, se veía muy linda. Su cabello rubio cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, su pijama de color rosa con corazoncitos, sin maquillaje. Era hermosa. Un grito de ella me saco de mis cavilaciones y voltee a la pantalla y vi como un zombie se comía a una persona. Me reí muy fuerte.

-¡No te burles! ¿No te da miedo? ¡Por dios se está comiendo a alguien!

-Rose por dios, la sangre es mas falsa que nada –dije riendo al ver al cadáver todo lleno de cátsup –parece un hot-dog, dan ganas de comerlo. Solo le falta la mostaza.

-Callate Emmett –ella reía.

Nos pasamos viendo atentamente la película, cuando llego a su fin, Rosalie tenía recargada su cabeza en mí y estaba más que dormida. Me levante, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su cama, eran las 4:OO am y me moría de sueño. La arrope, y la deje descansar no sin antes verla y notar que se veía aun más hermosa dormida, abrazando una almohada.

Entre en mi habitación y me quede dormido en 5 minutos. De repente un grito me despertó. Me puse de pie y Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Rose, ella estaba muy agitada en su cama.

-Rose ¿estás bien? –pregunte preocupado sentándome en la orilla de su cama

-S-si –respondió –lo siento si te desperté.

-No te preocupes –dije tratando de calmarla, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Te podrías quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro Rose –respondí. Ella e hizo un espacio en la cama y yo me acosté al lado de ella -¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí, recordé ese día –la abrace.

-Duerme tranquila, yo estoy aquí y nada malo te va a pasar –le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por todo. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, hoy y aquel día.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti Rose.

-Buenas noches osito –dijo bostezando

-Buenas noches Barbie –le conteste dándole un beso en la frente.

Esta vez los apodos no fueron con el fin de insultar, fueron cariñosos. Ella siempre seria mi Barbie.

Desperté por un momento media hora después. Seguía en la cama con Rose, me iba a poner de pie cuando ella dijo

-No te vayas por favor –me sonrió aun con sueño en su voz.

-No lo hare –me volví a recostar.

A pesar de estar en la misma cama, esto no tenía nada sexual, era algo muy inocente y me encantaría estar así por el resto de mi vida.

Dormimos hasta las 11:OO y cuando desperté ya no podía negarme lo que sentía. Lo intente durante mucho tiempo, incluso desde que ella estaba aquí.

Cuando era modelo me gustaba Rosalie Hale. Ahora, como administrador de empresas, puedo decir con toda seguridad, sin vergüenza y con todo mi corazón que estoy enamorado de Rosalie Hale.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rosalie POV**

Era un poco tarde, voltee y no reconocí donde estaba, al lado de mi se encontraba un hombre ¿Quién es? ¿Qué había hecho? De pronto todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí.

N o tenia a nadie a quien acudir, así que llame a Emmett, el se ofreció a ir por mí, me trajo a su casa, pasamos una noche increíble, tuve una pesadilla sobre… y le pedí que no se fuera, que durmiera junto a mí. Y él lo había hecho, me había respetado en toda la noche. Lo mire fijamente y se veía totalmente adorable, su cabello estaba todo desordenado resaltando mas sus chinos, sus hoyuelos también se notaban mas. Dormía boca abajo, con su boca un poco abierta y un brazo debajo de la almohada, totalmente adorable.

Me puse de pie y pensé que lo menos que podía hacer por él es hacer el desayuno, el había sido tan amable conmigo, se lo merecía.

No me moleste en cambiarme, peinarme, maquillarme o mejorar mi aspecto, ya me había visto al natural anoche y creo que no tendría caso agregar maquillaje a mi rostro.

En fin, me dirigí hacia la cocina y note que tenia de todo en su alacena, literalmente, de todo. Decidí hacer unos panqueques, que son mis preferidos.

Cuando estuve en Forks, aprendí a hacer muchos tipos de comida, las hermanas de Jake se encargaron de eso.

Tarde algunos momentos en tenerlo todo listo, pero lo estuvo. En la mesa estaban los panqueques, unos vasos de jugo y unas tazas de café, un plato con fruta, mermelada, y miel de maple. Adornada con un jarrón con flores.

Fui a la habitación a despertarlo porque no quería que comiéramos las cosas frías, hice un pequeño ruido y el despertó, no me vio y salí corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina fingiendo que hacia cualquier cosa, era realmente divertido.

-Oh, ya estas despierta –dijo frotándose los ojos tiernamente - ¿quieres que pidamos algo para desayunar? Ya es algo tarde.

-No es necesario, el desayuno está preparado y servido en la mesa –le dije sonriendo –solo esperaba a que cierto oso se despertara para comer.

-Oh muchas gracias –sonrió abiertamente –no tenias que hacerlo

-¿Qué no tenía que hacerlo? –Dije con incredulidad –me has dado asilo en tu casa, casi te quito tu recamara. Lo menos que mereces es que haga la comida.

-Está bien, gracias –volteo hacia el baño –espera que me ducho y…

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Acaso me has visto? –Me recorrió con la mirada, algo intimidante a decir verdad -¿luzco como si yo hubiera tomado un baño? Así que no, tu no lo harás. Estaremos en igualdad de condiciones –le dije sonriendo.

-Está bien –dijo derrotado.

Caminamos hacia el comedor y estuvimos platicando de sus gustos, mis gustos. Nunca creería que tendríamos tantas cosas en común, la música, libros, lugares, etc.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? –me pregunto mientras comía un trozo de fruta.

-Voy a ir a hablar con Jake…-dije lentamente, el se me quedo viendo.

-¿Vas a arreglar las cosas con él? –Iba a contestar cuando me interrumpió –sabes que, no me importa, son asuntos tuyos y tú tienes que arreglarlos –dijo algo molesto –me voy a cambiar que necesito salir.

-Anoche dijiste que no ibas a ir a trabajar –recordé un poco triste.

-No iré, tengo que llamar. Además, necesito tomar aire –se levanto de su silla –estás en tu casa, en la entrada están colgadas las llaves de repuesto, llévatelas.

Salió de la cocina, no se que le había pasado, habíamos estado platicando muy bien y… se fue.

Me quede en la mesa hasta que el salió, solo me dijo un seo 'adiós', ni siquiera me dijo Barbie, o plástica, o Miss Sunshine, solo un 'Adiós'.

Cuando reaccione me metí a bañar, me puse un jean de mezclilla, una blusa rosa sin mangas y el cabello suelto, un poco de maquillaje. Y salí rumbo al hotel.

Cuando llegue, Jake estaba listo, cambiado y preparándose para salir aparentemente.

-Jake necesito hablar contigo…-le dije sentándome en la cama.

-Si es por lo de anoche Rose, lamento profundamente el… pues ya sabes… querer relaciones contigo, se que todavía no estás lista y te comprendo.

-Lo sé Jake, pero no es solo eso. En todo este tiempo que hemos salido juntos, es algo muy extraño. No sé si tu lo sientas igual –me miro reconociendo mis palabras –no quiero que me malinterpretes, estoy 6 meses contigo fueron grandiosos pero…

-¿Me vez como a un hermano? –sonrió

-Exactamente… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunte confundida.

-Sabes… anoche estuve pensando sobre esta pelea que tuvimos y… pues me puse a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, y he llegado a la conclusión de que te veo como mi hermana, 6 años y medio comportándonos como tales no van a cambiar en 6 meses . Así que ¿estamos en el mismo canal? –pregunto sonriente.

-Creo que si fido, no quiero ser tu novia, no quieres ser mi novio. PERFECTO –sonreí

-¡HEY! Tampoco fui tan mal novio –dijo fingiendo estar enojado.

-Yo si fuera tú no estaría tan seguro…-sonreí. Me acerque a abrazarlo y él hizo lo mismo –sabes que no me arrepiento de nada ¿verdad?

-Lo sé rubia, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

Salí del hotel con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esto era lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Jake y yo siempre nos vimos como hermanos, este tiempo como novios fue grandioso, pero prefiero que sigamos siendo los hermanos que fuimos en Forks.

Regrese al departamento demasiada contenta. Saque las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta, Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de americano.

-Te vez muy feliz –dijo aún serio – ¿vuelves con el perro al hotel?- volteo a verme.

-Nop –dije feliz sentándome a su lado -¿quieres saber lo que paso? –pregunte mirándolo.

-Solo si me lo quieres contar – pregunto con curiosidad en los ojos.

Le conté todo lo que paso con Jake y note como su cara pasaba de estar serio a estar completamente feliz, contento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
>-Creo –dijo –que si los dos sentían eso, lo mejor es lo que hicieron.<p>

-Lo sé –dije sonriendo. El se me quedo viendo fijamente aun sonriendo.

-En fin… -menciono después de unos segundos –no tengo planes para la tarde, ¿quieres salir a alguna parte?

Pregunto aun sonriendo, esa sonrisa que casi nunca desaparecía de su rostro.

-No –dije seriamente, el pareció entristecerse -¿Qué te parece si mejor vemos una película, comemos golosinas hasta ponernos tan hiperactivos como Alice y contamos nuestros secretos mas oscuros? –volvió a sonreír.

-Me parece especialmente perfecto pero…-sonrió maléficamente –esta vez yo elijo la película

-¡Esta bien, está bien!-dije como si me molestara el hecho.

Pasamos tiempo viendo la película, el escogió Toy Story 3, lo cual provoco que llorara al final, el me abrazo y me acomode en su pecho.

Seguimos platicando de cómo nos había ido en el día, que mas había pasado en nuestra vida, de los temas que teníamos en común, en fin, de todo.

Me disculpe un momento y llame a Alice. Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas. Le conté como había pasado estos días con Emmett y lo bien que no lo estábamos pasando ahora, le pedí perdón y le dije que tenía que volver con el osito.

-¿El osito? –pregunto ella

-¡Oh! Es que así le digo a Emmett –rio del otro lado de la línea -¿de qué ríes? –pregunte curiosa.

-De que por fin se han dado cuenta de que están enamorados y que son el uno para el otro –me quede en shock –en fin, te dejo porque Jasper acaba de llegar y me pidió que fuéramos a cenar, algo extraño se trae entre manos. En fin besos Rosie, y besos a tu 'osito' –colgó

Escuche como Emmett me llamaba, pero antes de salir quería poner mis emociones en orden. Yo tenía el presentimiento, pero no me lo quería reconocer. Quería saber que tal vez era algo que estaba imaginando.

Estaba enamorada de Emmett McCurty, mi lindo y adorable osito.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalie POV**

Después del gran descubrimiento de la noche pasada, de regresar con Emmett a la sala y fingir estaba muy cansada, me quede en mi habitación pensando en el descubrimiento que había hecho. ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de Emmett? Claro que si –sonreí como boba –el era tan lino y casi podía jurar que él estaba celoso de que yo fuera con Jake. Así que había tomado una decisión.

En la mañana que desperté lo primero que hice fue llamar a Nueva York…

-Oficina de Demetri Vulturi ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –la voz de Heidi respondió en la otra línea.

-¡Hola Heidi! –Salude – ¿me podrías comunicar con Demetri?

-¿Rose? ¡Claro! Ahora te lo comunico.

Demetri era mi jefe en Nueva York, estaba 1OO% segura de la decisión que estaba tomando

-¿Qué sucede Rose? –pregunto Demetri, era un viejito muy amable.

-Quería hablar sobre mis vacaciones… -dije algo nerviosa, el me dio una oportunidad y ahora yo la estoy echando a la basura.

-¿Quieres que te las alargue unas semanas más cariño? –pregunto cariñosamente, el era como mi padre.

-No Dem… no quiero sonar desagradecida, pero he echado mucho de menos a mi hermano y me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo con el…

-¿Estás segura que solo es por tu hermano o hay alguien más? –pregunto curioso, conociéndolo como lo conozco, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno… -dije lentamente – quizás hay alguien más… -dije nerviosamente

-Te propongo algo… dado el hecho de que eres de mis mejores empleadas y que te quiero como a mi propia hija… ¿Qué te parece si te traslado a Phoenix? Obviamente tendrás el mismo sueldo.

-¿Estas bromeando Dem? ¡Me encantaría! No sabes lo feliz que me estás haciendo, te estaré eternamente agradecida –el rio del otro lado.

-No te preocupes Rose, todo esta excelente. En la semana te mando los papeles e información necesaria para que te presentes a las oficinas de Phoenix.

-Muchas gracia Dem!

-De nada cariño –colgó el teléfono.

Salí de mi habitación dando brinquitos y gritando como loca histérica, Emmett salió de su habitación frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Por qué tan feliz? –dijo sonriendo

Corrí hacia él y salte en sus brazos, estaba riendo sin parar. Ahora todo estaba perfecto.

-No te lo puedo contar, necesito decírselo a todos juntos –seguía abrazada de él.

El teléfono comenzó a timbrar y Emmett se separo de mí para atender.

-¿Hola?… si… Si Alice…tranquila…claro… si ella está aquí… si…si, nos vemos allá.

-¿Qué quería? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pues aparentemente todos nos vamos a reunir en Buzz Coffe otra vez. Jake va a estar ahí.

-¡OH PERFECTO! ¿Por qué nos vamos a reunir? –le sonreí.

-Al parecer tiene algo importante que decirnos, creo que tendremos doble sorpresa.

-¿Y a qué hora nos reuniremos allá? –pregunte curiosa.

-Pues –volteo a mirar el reloj – aproximadamente en 20 minutos –me quede en shock, 20 minutos para prepararme. Emmett empezó a reír –solo bromeaba Barbie –lo mire seriamente –quiere que estemos allá en una hora.

-Está bien Emmettius –le dije mirándolo como lo miraba antes, cuando trabajábamos en Runway.. Su cara pasó a ser de arrepentimiento, creo que fue suficiente de ser cruel. Le saque la lengua y salí corriendo hacia la habitación. Solo se escuchaban sus carcajadas por toda la sala.

Me metí a bañar, me puse una falda negra que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de color violeta y unas botas de piso del mismo color. Mi pelo lo acomode con un poco de crema para peinar y mis ondas se hicieron suavemente. Un poco de maquillaje solo para resaltar mis facciones y lista. Salí de la habitación y Emmett aun no estaba listo.

-¡Tardas más que yo oso! –le grite riendo.

Salió deslumbrante, un pantalón de vestir negro acompañado de una camisa y un suéter arriba, se veía muy lindo, no muy formal. Se veía 'formalmente casual' ¿existirá esa palabra? En fin, se veía muy guapo.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro –sonreí y salimos de su apartamento.

Todo el camino al café estuvo lleno de comentarios acerca de que tenían que decirnos Alice y Jasper. Emmett como siempre de curioso intento sacarme información de lo que yo les iba a decir. Pero no logro sacarme nada. Cuando me proponía algo, no había nadie que me lo sacara de la cabeza.

Llegamos y estaban ya todos dentro del café.

-¡Los estábamos esperando! –grito Alice.

Nos sentamos juntos y nadie pareció notarlo. Eso significaba que yo no era tan obvia.

-¿Cuál es la noticia Alice? –pregunto Edward

-Pues…-la sonrisa de Alice se ensancho y tomo la mano de Jasper –anoche Jasper y yo nos comprometimos, ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!

Todos nos pusimos de pie y los felicitamos.

-Yo también tengo una noticia…-dijo Jake, al parecer todos teníamos una noticia que dar – bueno… regreso a Nueva York en la noche… -todos lo miramos - ¡ah, casi lo olvido! Rose y yo ya no somos novios –lo dijo sonriendo.

-¡HEY! –Le dije –tampoco estés tan feliz Fido, ni creas que te libraras tan fácil de mi –sonreí.

Ahora todos nos miraban a Jake y a mí así que tuve la necesidad de explicar.

-Bueno… ayer Jake y yo nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos mas como hermanos, así que terminamos. Por cierto yo también les tengo una noticia… -ahora todos me veían, incluyendo a Emmett que tenía su mirada clavada en mí – Bueno… en la mañana me llamaron de la oficina – bueno, ¿Qué importa si cambio el orden de los hechos? ¿A quién le importa si yo pedí quedarme al lado de Emmett? –y me han transferido –puse cara triste.

Escuchaba como todos decían '¿Cómo?' '¿Por qué? ''¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?'

-¿A dónde te transfirieron? –pregunto Jasper que podía ver mas allá de mi y sabía que tenía algo oculto.

-Bueno –lo mire sonriendo –me han transferido a Phoenix.

Todos me estaban felicitando y Emmett me abrazo y dijo:

-Me alegra mucho que te vayas a quedar.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo Edward sonriendo –ya que todos tiene noticias, nosotros también tenemos una noticia que decirles –tomo la mano de Bella que no estaba sujetando a Nessie.

-¡VAMOS DINOS! –dijo o mejor dicho grito Alice.

-¡Vamos a ser papas nuevamente! –dijo Bella sonriendo a Edward

-¿Estas bromeando? –Dijo Emmett -¿no se pudieron esperar nuevamente a casarse? Y dicen que el adicto al sexo soy yo – Bella estaba muy sonrojada.

-Callate Emmett –dijo Edward sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Y cuanto tienes Bella? –le pregunte.

-Bueno, si mis cálculos son correctos, creo que 2 meces.

-¡Voy a ser tía! –Grito Alice –este es el mejor día de mi vida. Todo es felicidad –Jake tosió –bueno casi todo. Rose se queda, Bella y Edward van a tener un niño y yo me caso dentro de 3 meces…

-Espera… - dijo Bella - ¿Cómo sabes que voy a tener un niño? Y ¿3 meces? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

-Bueno… -dijo Alice – se que va a ser niño porque lo presiento y 3 meces… ¡Se ve tan lejano! No es tan pronto ¿verdad Jazzie-Jazz? –le sonrió a mi hermano.

-Lo que quiera mi hada es lo que tendrá -¡Mandilón*! Grito Emmett.

La tarde se paso demasiado rápido en compañía de mis amigos. Realmente había sido un día maravilloso. Yo sospechaba que Jake ya se tendría que ir porque solamente tenía unos días de vacaciones. Bodas, intercambios, bebes… ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Emmett le dije que tenía que hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa Barbie?- me dijo sentándose en el sillón. Yo lo imite y me senté al lado de él.

-Quería pedirte algo…-dije un poco apenada.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… antes que nada, entenderé perfectamente si no quieres pero… quería pedirte si podría ser tu compañera de apartamento… claro que mientras encuentro uno… yo comprare la comida y hare todo para que la casa este limpia…te pagare renta y…

-Tranquila Rose –dijo Emmett muy serio –claro que te puedes quedar aquí –rio – el tiempo que quieras y que sea necesario. No te preocupes que de la comida me encargue yo, no es necesario que me pagues renta o nada. No es necesario que pagues nada. Esta es tu casa.

-No puedo… -dije honestamente – al menos deja que yo compre la comida. Después sentiré como si fuera una arrimada…

-Está bien, yo compro la mitad y tú la mitad… -sonrió –por cierto, mañana tendremos que ir de compras.

Me encanto que usara el plural.

-Gracias de verdad… no sé como agradecértelo.

-Te puedo dar una idea –dijo coquetamente a lo que yo solo reí –es algo bueno ¿no? Que Edward y Bella vallan a tener otro bebe

Me sorprendió su comentario.

-¡Claro que sí! Los bebes siempre son buenos, bonitos y bienvenidos. ¿Te gustan los bebes? –pregunte curiosa.

-¡Me encantan! Nessie es mi niña consentida, y creo que tendré competencia con 'La tía Rose' –dijo entre comillas y haciendo una cara de odio – ¿Te gustaría tener bebes? –pregunto volviendo a su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Más que nada en este mundo. Realmente quiero tener bebes, unos 3 estarían bien –dije como si nada. Generalmente cuando decía que quería 3 bebes todos huían de mi –los hombres – en cambio Emmett me sorprendió con su respuesta.

-Yo también quiero 3, dos niñas y un niño. Sería perfecto. –sonrió imaginando algo.

-Igual yo… no puedo esperar a que ese día llegue.

Un pensamiento llego a mi cabeza. Me imaginaba a Emmett y a mí con 3 niños cuidando, viéndonos con amor y ternura al igual que a nuestros pequeños hijos. Otra imagen llego y éramos Emmett y yo en el porche, en un pueblo sureño, en nuestras mecedoras, nuestro cabello lleno de canas y nuestros nietos revoloteando en el jardín. Era una imagen perfecta que esperaba se cumpliera algún día. Sonreí como tonta a Emmett y por un momento me pareció que el compartía la misma imagen que yo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Emmett POV

Han pasado 3 meces, tal y como lo dijo Alice hoy era el día de su boda. Y valla que boda. Básicamente Alice se pasaba todo el día en el apartamento al lado de Rosalie planeando que tal iba a ser el día, la recepción, las flores, blah, blah, blah…

Hoy era el gran día. Alice estaba más que nerviosa, había pasado la noche aquí para tener una 'noche de chicas' lo cual incluía también a Bella. Así que me corrieron de la casa. De ninguna manera hubiera aceptado si no es porque es un día realmente especial para ella.

Regresando al apartamento, estaba todo por todas partes, el maquillaje, los vestidos, los de la estética, en fin. Yo solo vine a recoger mis cosas ya que nosotros tendríamos una habitación especial en el hotel donde se efectuaría la boda para cambiarnos.

-¡Que estás haciendo tú aquí! –grito Rose que estaba envuelta en una bata muy corta y con una mascarilla verde en su cara. Lo intente, juro solemnemente que lo intente pero no pude evitar reír.

-Yo solo vine por mi esmoquin –dije sin controlar la risa.

-¡Pues hazlo y vete! –dijo Rose. Creo que volvió la Rose de Runway.

-¡Que genio! ¿Ni porque es un día especial puedes estar feliz Barbie? Además… –dije ignorando sus caras – aun así te vez hermosa.

Entre en mi habitación en la cual se encontraba Alice un poco nerviosa, supongo que era lógico que estuviera así.

-Alice… cariño ¿Estás bien? –pregunte acercándome a donde ella estaba.

-Sí, todo bien Emmett, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa. Quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-Y así será –me sonrió –tranquila que Jasper está más nervioso que tu, además… ayer solo hubo dos bailarinas exóticas y se las dejamos a él para que se preparara para la noche de bodas –Le dije y Alice se rio.

-¿Sabes? Eso sería más creíble si Jasper fuera de esa clase de hombres o… no me hubiera marcado toda la noche.

-¡QUE TRAIDOR! Dijimos que no iba a hablar con nadie, él ni Edward que seguramente también le llamo a Bella.

-¡Tu de que te quejas! Tu hablaste toda la noche con Rose… y no me mires así que yo escuche esos 'osito'. –me quede serio.

-¡YA, COMO SEA! Mejor me largo de aquí –Estaba a punto de salir –Alice por cierto… todo va a salir perfecto cariño, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Lo sé Emm, ahora largo que nos tenemos que cambiar –dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Está bien, adiós hermanita –regrese y le di un beso en la frente.

Salí del departamento sin volver a ver a Rose, seguramente ya se estarán preparando. Solo faltan 3 horas.

Cuando llegue al hotel, me encontré con Jasper más nervioso que Alice. Anoche los aguafiestas no quisieron salir a festejar o algo parecido. Prefirieron que nos quedemos en el hotel tomando unas cervezas sin llegar a embriagarnos, y jugamos billar.

Las siguientes 3 horas estuvo todo con más nerviosismo, Jasper preguntando si tenía las argollas, no paraba de moverse aunque supongo que si fuera mi boda… no, yo definitivamente no estaría así.

Llegamos a la iglesia en la cual se efectuaría la boda, todos los invitados ya estaban ahí. Nosotros entramos y nos pusimos en posición. Yo al lado de Jasper ya que era el padrino. Creo que hubiera escogido a Edward de no ser que él era el que la iba a entregar en el altar.

-Tranquilo Jasper, todo saldrá bien. Hable con ella hoy y me dijo que no pensaba escapar –le murmure.

Terminando de decir eso empezó a escucharse la marcha nupcial. Enfrente se veía Bella caminando sola con un vestido Rosa que dejaba ver sus 5 meces de embarazo, detrás de ella venia Rosalie que se veía despampanante con el mismo vestido que Bella solo que su cabello iba recogido dejando ver su espalda. Pero definitivamente nadie opacaba a mi hermanita Alice, ella se veía realmente hermosa, un vestido que parecía de princesa. Se veía hermosa.

Edward llego a donde estaba Jasper y puso la mano de Alice arriba de la de Jasper diciéndole: 'Te entrego una de las partes de mi corazón, cuídala' Jasper asintió. Edward se puso detrás de mí.

La boda transcurrió como todas las bodas. Llego el momento en el cual le pase las argollas a Jasper. El padre pregunto que si había alguien que se opusiera a la boda. Yo quería bromear con algo así, pero Rose me lo prohibió terminantemente. El sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer y se besaron.

Llegamos al salón de fiestas donde ellos abrieron la pista de baile. Se veían realmente felices y no dudo que era así como se sentían.

La pista se lleno. Estaban Edward y Bella bailando, Jacob y su nueva novia llamada Vanessa, y Rosalie sentada en una mesa observando todo con admiración.

Así que ¿Por qué no? Me acerque a donde estaba ella y la invite a bailar a lo cual acepto.

Entrando a la pista bailamos un poco de música electrónica y otros estilos. Cambiaron la música a una lenta. Al parecer Rose iba a salir. No la iba a dejar.

-¿Bailamos? –le dije aún en la pista ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella sonrió y asintió. La canción que se escuchaba de fondo era 'She will be loved' de Maroon 5.

Fue una coincidencia ya que siempre que escuchaba esa canción me recordaba a ella.

Nos empezamos a mover al son de la música en la cual solo le susurre 'Esta canción me recuerda a ti, escúchala' ella asintió y le puso atención a la letra:

Reina de belleza de solo 18 años, tenía algunos problemas con ella misma. El siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla. Ella siempre perteneció a alguien más

Rosalie volteo a verme y yo asentí.

-Sigue escuchándola por favor –le dije y acerque mi boca hacia su oído. Estábamos muy cerca.

Conduje millas y millas y termine en tu puerta, te he tenido tantas veces pero de alguna manera quiero más. No me importa pasar cada día en la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial, buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota y preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato

Ahora los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos intentando averiguar si sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro. Y encontré mi respuesta.

Acerque mis labios a los de ella sintiendo la mirada de nuestros amigos clavada en nosotros. Roce sus labios ligeramente con los míos. Luego la volví a besar bien, un beso lleno de todos estos 3 meces que tuve que estar al lado de ella sin poder tocarla, sintiendo como dormía al lado de la pared en la que yo dormía, y deseando mil veces que estuviera en mi habitación. Un beso lleno de amor. Porque yo amaba a Rosalie Hale.

Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta, quiero hacerte sentir hermosa. Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro, ya no importa más. No siempre son arcoíris y mariposas es el compromiso lo que nos lleva adelante. Mi corazón está lleno y mis puertas siempre abiertas, puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Nos seguimos besando con sentimiento. Separe mis labios de los suyos pero quedando aun cerca de ella.

-Vamos afuera –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y jalándola hacia la salida.

Estuvimos en uno de los jardines del hotel y nos sentamos en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas ahí viéndonos fijamente.

-Me gustas –le dije sonriéndole –y no solo eso, te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé escucharte decir eso –me dijo Rose sonriendo.

Se acerco y me beso.

-Entonces ¿qué dices? –pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Acerca de qué? –me dijo con curiosidad en los ojos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunte sonriendo.

-¡CLARO! –se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Luego dudo un momento –Pero…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte con miedo ¿ella no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Ella no me quería?

-No estoy segura respecto a algo… -me volteo a ver y yo la mire confundido – No quiero que dudes ni un momento en que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo, es solo que… no sé si podre estar contigo… sexualmente.

¿Es esto lo que le preocupaba? ¿Realmente le preocupaba el sexo?

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la mire a los ojos.

-Rose, no me gustas por tu cuerpo, bueno también –logre sacarle una sonrisa –lo que más me importa es la persona que eres. Me importas tú y no el sexo. Eso se dará algún día o tal vez no. Yo estaré feliz de esperarte mientras este a tu lado viendo una película y comiendo frituras. Mientras despierte a tu lado y ver tu rubia cabellera alborotada al levantarte. Yo te quiero a ti Rosalie Lillian Hale.

-Y yo a ti Emmett McCurty –me dijo y se acerco a besarme.

Nos quedamos en el jardín besándonos durante un momento más, antes de que Alice nos abarcara con preguntas.

Solo nosotros dos, disfrutando de la compañía y de los labios del otro.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Emmett POV

Han pasado 4 meces y podría decir que han sido los mejores de mi vida. Estoy despertando todos los días al lado de un ángel. Tal y como lo habíamos hablado la noche de la boda de Alice. El sexo no es importante y no lo ha sido durante estos 4 meces. Solo con tenerla a mi lado me alegra el día.

Hoy le tengo preparada una sorpresa. Hoy que cumplimos 4 meces la llevare a cenar a un restaurant tengo todo preparado. Me va a doler más que nada hacer lo que tengo planeado, pero sé que al final del día valdrá la pena.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunto sacándome de mi mente

-En nada –sonreí y la acerque a mi pecho –buenos días –le di un beso.

Esa había sido nuestra rutina los últimos 4 meces, despertábamos y le daba un beso, algo que al principio a ella no le agrado porque decía que seguramente le olería la boca y tenía que ir a lavarse los dientes. Con el tiempo se fue resignando. Sé que muchos piensan que la rutina es aburrida, yo mismo lo pienso, pero nunca me hartaría de besarla todos los días al despertar, es lo que más me gusta hacer. Lo primero y lo último que hacemos en el día.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? –pregunto con ese brillo en la mirada. Sabía que se preguntaba porque aun no lo decía.

-Claro, por cierto… en la noche tenemos una cena –sus ojos brillaron –en la oficina ¿podrías acompañarme Barbie? –agregue con cariño.

-Claro osito –susurro y me beso.

El día paso lentamente, era muy difícil no notar la cara de Rose. Estaba decepcionada. ¡DIOS! Como sufría al hacer eso… ok basta.

-¡LO INTENTE, JURO QUE LO INTENTE! –grite y Rose se me quedo viendo con cara de que me estaba volviendo loco.

Estábamos sentados en la sala del departamento, abrazados viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué sucede oso, estas bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-Me voy a odiar por esto pero… ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! –dije sonriéndole con los brazos formando una 'v' en el aire.

-¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado Emmett McCurty! –me dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que quería que creyeras, pero soy muy débil y no puedo soportar que estés triste. Soy tan sexy que no puedo permitirte eso.

Ella se reía a carcajadas.

-Entonces ¿no vamos a ir a la cena en la empresa? –Pregunto –Puedo hacer la cena.

-Bueno… de hecho si vamos a ir a cenar, pero quería que pensaras que… ¡en fin! Soy muy malo tratando de ocultarte las cosas Barbie –le dije lo ultimo como en las viejas épocas en Runway.

-Entonces tengo que empezar a cambiarme y peinarme… ¿a qué horas es la reservación?

-Dentro de 3 horas –dije sonriéndole

-¡POR DIOS! Solo 3 horas… necesito bañarme y…

-De ninguna manera –la interrumpí –te quedaras aquí en el sofá con tu sexy y hermoso novio una hora más, después puedes ir a bañarte.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Me distraje y salió corriendo a ducharse.

– ¡Me las pagaras Lillian! –grite para que me escuchara.

Así que prácticamente me retire a ducharme y cambiarme yo igual. Esperando a Rosalie salimos a tiempo para la reservación en el restaurante.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos al hombre que está en la entrada –ya que no recuerdo como se les dice – y nos dirigió hacia nuestra mesa.

La cena transcurría muy románticamente, diciendo cuanto nos queríamos. Yo le di el pequeño regalo que le había comprado. Era un collar –porque ella ama los collares – de color rosa, el cual creía yo que era su color favorito. Ella me dio un regalo que pidió que lo abriéramos hasta que llegáramos a casa, según ella era un regalo de doble parte. No sé lo que quiso decir pero lo voy a averiguar.

Cuando nos separamos de darnos un beso no tan inocente –porque desde hace tiempo que nuestros besos ya no eran inocentes – Rose se quedo congelada. Era como si tuviera miedo.

Yo enseguida voltee a ver qué era lo que había asustado tanto a Rose.

No vi nada, pero note que Royce estaba en una mesa en el mismo restaurant, seguramente Rose recordó la noche que le sucedió eso y que Royce la dejo sola.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –pregunte finalmente.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿podemos irnos? –me pregunto con un pánico en sus ojos.

-Claro –respondí y llame al mesero -¿nos trae la cuenta?

Rosalie se paso el tiempo sin mirar a la mesa de Royce. Al parecer le tenía mucho resentimiento por lo de esa noche.

Llego la cuenta y nos retiramos del restaurant. Royce volteo a vernos y me sonrió. Rose nunca lo volteo a ver.

Cuando llegamos al departamento Rose ya estaba más tranquila, pero estuvo seria durante todo el camino.

Estuvimos sentados en el sofá sin hablar, solo abrazados. Yo abrí el obsequio de Rose y entendí porque era un regalo de doble parte. Era un negligee negro muy sexy. Creo que Rose no tenía ganas de nada y ella contaba con que esta sería nuestra primera vez juntos.

Yo no le insistí en que tuviera sexo conmigo porque eso no era importante. Rose se fue a nuestra habitación a dormir y yo llame a Jasper. El y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos después de la boda.

-Jazz- pregunte. Eran las 11:OO pm algo tarde para llamadas.

-Dime Emmett –dijo.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo? –le pregunte confundido

-Alice tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar esta noche y que me ibas a llamar –cada vez me sorprendía mas lo extraña que era Alice.

-Oh… Ok –deje pasar el tema –Sabes, algo muy extraño paso hoy y estoy muy preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió? –me contesto mi cuñado

-Estábamos en el Kathrina's Love, todo estaba muy bien, muy tranquilo y de un momento a otro Rose se quedo congelada. Yo pienso que es porque vio a Royce y le recordó en la noche que él la dejo sola y le paso eso…

Un inusual silencio se extendió por la sala y el teléfono.

-¿lo viste? –pregunto Jasper molesto

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios está pasando Jasper? –murmure para evitar despertar a Rose.

-Necesitamos ir al Kathrina's ahora –dijo Jasper –paso por ti en 15 minutos.

El sonido entrecortado me aviso que Jasper había colgado. Esto se estaba volviendo más extraño.

Entre a la habitación y vi a Rose dormida, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Se escucho el claxon abajo avisando que Jasper estaba aquí. Salí del departamento sin decirle a Rose a donde iba. No quería preocuparla.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? – Tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Algo muy raro en el. Jasper era toda paz.

-Mi hermana no quería que te dijera nada de esto, pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes ¿sabes? Ahora tú y ella tienen una relación y me importa muy poco si ella se enoja conmigo por lo que te voy a decir.

-Jasper, me estas asustando –le confesé.

-Hace 7 años, cuando tu encontraste a Rose después de su cita con Royce, tu pensaste que él la había dejado sola y no la había traído a casa. Te equivocaste.

-De qué demonios hablas –tenía las cosas en mi mente pero quería confirmar que fueran verdad.

-¡Royce fue el idiota que la violo! Ahora si me haces el favor subes ese trasero al auto y nos dirigimos al Kathrina's Love a ver si todavía lo encontramos ahí.

Subí al auto y solo pensaba en encontrarlo ¿Cómo fui tan tonto para no haber pensado en él? ¿Cómo demonios no cruzo por mi mente esa maldita idea?

¡DEMONIOS!

Jasper iba conduciendo lo más rápido mientras me explicaba las cosas que le había contado Rose y como lo había buscado y Royce se había ido del país. Por eso dejo la agencia de modelos Clearwater, por eso dejo Runway.

Yo solo pensaba en todas las formas en la que lo iba a torturar y como lo iba a matar por haber tocado un solo cabello de el amor de mi vida. Por haber tocado a MI Rosalie.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Rosalie POV

¿Qué horas eran? ¿Dónde estaba Emmett?

La ola de recuerdos empezó a llegar a mí, Royce, Emmett abriendo el regalo, yo acostándome a llorar, Emmett hablando en la sala con Jasper y Emmett dándome un beso.

¡DIOS, EMMETT! Seguramente le conto a Jasper que vimos a Royce en el restaurant.

-¡EMMETT! –Grite esperando que no haya hecho lo que creo que hizo -¿Dónde estás mi amor?

No contestaba. Tome el teléfono y marque a Alice

-Disculpa la hora Allie, ¿esta Emm contigo? –pregunte y ella dudo.

-No, él y Jazzie salieron después de que Emmett llamó, Jazz salió muy enojado, ¿Está todo bien? –se alarmo.

-Tranquila Alice, todo está bien. Ahora los localizo…

Espero que estén bien…

Emmett POV

-¿Hola? –pregunte molesto

_-Emmett ¿Dónde estás?_ -¡DEMONIOS ROSALIE! Voltee a ver a Jazz dándole a entender quien era.

-Estoy rumbo al restaurant cariño –conteste tratando de sonar clamado –olvide algo ahí…

_-¿Me comunicas con Jazz?_ –pregunto notando que le mentía. En momentos como estos, odio que me conozca tan bien.

-No puedo, está conduciendo. Tranquila, estaremos en casa en dos horas –colgué para que no me siguiera interrogando

La amaba, pero estoy seguro que si se entera de esto se molestara y saldrá a buscarme.

Llegamos al restaurant y como si la vida quisiera que cobrara venganza… Royce estaba saliendo.

-Vamos Jasper –abrí la puerta del auto y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba Royce

-¡Hey Royce! ¿Nos extrañaste? –pregunto Jasper mirándolo con odio.

-¿Royce que sucede? –pregunto la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Nada –contesto Royce -¿Podrías por favor irte a casa? –le dio las llaves a la mujer.

-Nosotros vamos a dar un paseo ¿cierto Royce? –le dije mirándolo con advertencia.

-Claro…-contesto inseguro –vamos cariño, ve a casa, estaré bien.

_~No hagas promesas que tal vez no cumplas~_ -le susurre

-Vamos Roy –dijo Jasper y caminamos hacia el auto.

Jasper se subió en el lugar del piloto y yo en la parte de atrás junto con Royce. No quería que escapara… Además, me debía muchos golpes.

-Arranca Jasper, vamos a un lugar privado.

Jasper se dirigía hacia Runway, la agencia de Leah. A estas horas lo más probable es que nadie estuviera ahí. Además, nadie sospecharía nada. Tampoco es como si lo fuéramos a matar, aunque ya dada la situación no prometo nada.

-Baja del auto cariño –le dije a Royce cuando llegamos a la agencia. El bajo como si nada. Sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría.

Nos dirigimos hacia la bodega donde guardaban la ropa que ya se había utilizado en otras colecciones, rompimos el candado y entramos. Atamos a Royce a un poste que estaba cerca y prendimos la luz.

-Vaya vaya Royce, ¿sabes? Me acabo de enterar de lo que le hiciste a MI Rose, y créeme que eso es algo que nunca te perdonare. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto… para darle su merecido al maldito que se le ocurrió tocar a MI Rosalie, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Para eso querías salir con ella? ¡SABIAS QUE FUI YO EL QUE LA ENCONTRO! ¡TIRADA COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? –Explote sin poder contener todo el dolor y la rabia que llevaba en mí.

-Déjame explicarte… -pedía suplicante. No lo soporte más y le patee el rostro.

-¡EXPLICAR QUE! ¡¿Cómo abusaste de mi hermana bastardo? – Jasper se fue acercando y le dio una patada en el estomago.

Lo empezamos a golpear, yo le di una patada en el rostro que hizo que se le abriera un pedazo de su ceja y de la boca. Ahora estaba sangrando.

Llegaron imágenes de hace 7 años. Rose en el piso, con miedo, no dejaba que la tocara, ella llorando. Estaba acercando para darle otra patada o algo peor cuando escuche una voz.

-¡ALTO! –Era la voz de mi Barbie –Emm, Jazz, por favor, no –dijo llorando.

-¡EL FUE EL QUE TE LASTIMO ROSE! –Le grite sin querer cuando me acercaba a ella -¿Cómo quieres que este si él fue el que daño lo que más quiero en esta vida? –pregunte con un enojo contenido.

-No quiero que ustedes vayan a la cárcel, no quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa –susurro con una lágrima en su mejilla. Inmediatamente me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Nada nos va a pasar amor, todo estará bien. No te preocupes por nada, ahora ve a casa que yo llegare en unos minutos –le susurre aun abrazándola.

-NO –dijo firmemente –no los voy a dejar aquí solos para que lo maten.

-Rosalie… -dijo el perro aquel

-¡NO LE HABLES! –le grite aun con Rose entre mis brazos.

-Rosalie… quiero decirte algo –solté a Rose de mi agarre y me dirige hacia él y le golpe otra vez. Escuche como Rose grito.

-Lo siento… -le dije Rose, ella se acerco hacia Royce.

-¿Qué quieres? –le dijo mirándolo con odio.

-Yo… no te hice nada… aquel día… simplemente no pude… lo siento –dijo jadeando por el golpe que le di ¿será verdad?

-¿Qué dices? –susurro Rosalie.

-Yo no pude… lo intente… simplemente no –repitió.

- ¡¿POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA? TIENES UNA IDEA DE TODO LO QUE HE PASADO Y SUFRIDO POR TU CULPA. ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! –se acerco a él y le pateo en el estomago – ¡AHORA TE ODIO MAS ROYCE ¡ ¡TE ODIO! –no había dolor en su expresión, solo enojo. Se libero de todo lo que la atormentaba. Ya no era la Rose débil.

Era una nueva Rose.

-Vámonos de aquí Rose –le dije y la tome de la mano –Jasper vámonos -Jazz lo iba a desatar- No, déjalo. Mañana abrirán. Deja que sufra un poco.

-¡Bastardo! –le dijo Rose y salimos de ahí.

Subimos al auto, Jasper iba manejando y Rose y yo atrás. Jasper miraba por el retrovisor. Rose iba recargada en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunte.

-Estoy mejor que nunca –me miro y sonrió, después sonrió a Jasper – todo lo que he sufrido, me sentía tan sucia, tan indigna de ti –me miro y yo negué con la cabeza –y todo para descubrir que Royce es impotente.

A pesar de toda la tensión que había existido en el momento. Ahora solo reíamos.

El teléfono de Rose empezó a timbrar.

-Alice –dijo mirando a Jasper, contesto el teléfono -¿Qué sucede Allie?… ¿Qué?… ¿En serio? –Sonrió- … Ahora vamos para allá.

La miramos con cara de interrogación, ella nos miro y sonrió.

-Jasper, vamos al hospital. Bella va a tener al bebe.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Rosalie POV

Ahora que estábamos en el auto, camino hacia el hospital para dar la bienvenida a una nueva vida, la mía no podría estar mejor.

Royce confesó que no me violo, eso hace que me sienta tan… limpia. Después de todo este tiempo que sentía que no era lo suficientemente buena para mi oso, o que nunca podría tener una vida feliz al lado de él. Que siempre los recuerdos de esa noche me iban a atormentar.

Ahora todo es diferente. Me siento más feliz y segura conmigo. Ayuda mucho que Emmett me vea con los ojos que siempre quise que mi marido me mirada. Ojos de amor.

También ayudo un poco que mi pie sacara la ira contra el estomago de Royce.

Bajamos del auto y literalmente corrimos hacia la enfermera que nos indico en donde se encontraba la sala de espera.

Llegamos y se encontraban ahí Jake y Alice. Esta ultima un poco histérica.

-¡EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN! –grito la duende mirando fijamente a mi hermano.

-Estábamos haci…

-Luego les explicamos todo –interrumpí a Jasper –ahora lo más importante ¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Todo está de maravilla –dijo una Alice más contenta –Edward está adentro con ella y creo que está un poco histérica.

-¿Dónde está Nessie? –pregunte al no verla.

-Aquí esta –contesto Jake, me acerque a él y la quite de sus brazos -¡Hey! Yo soy su tío Jake

-Y yo su tía Rose – agregue viendo a la hermosura que era Nessie.

Me aleje de ahí y empecé a hablarle.

-Espero algún día tener bebes igual de hermosos que tu Nessie, eres una linda bebe. Y vas a jugar con tus primitos, y vamos a ser muy feliz.

-Cierto, vamos a ser muy felices –contesto Emmett detrás de mi –te vez muy hermosa como mamá.

-Gracias –me sonroje –espero tener algún día 3 bebes, o más. Quizá unos 11, si, 11 estarían bien –le dije y vi como sus ojos se abrían.

-Entonces creo que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer –se acerco y me abrazo con cuidado de no lastimar a Nessie.

-¿Sabes? Ahora estoy más segura. Así que, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a hacer bebes en la noche?

-Estoy un poco cansado –me contesto –así que creo que será otro día.

-¡ES UN NIÑO! –se escucho a Edward gritar desde otro lado.

Nos acercamos a ellos.

-Te lo dije –se canturreo Alice feliz –Y estoy 100% segura de que se parece a ti. A excepción de los ojos. Pienso que tiene los ojos de Bella.

-Eres una bruja Alice –dijo Edward abrazando a su hermana.

En este momento me atrevería a jurar que todos somos muy felices.

*5 Meses Después *

- ¿Crees que algún día todo será mejor? –me pregunto Emmett

-¿Mejor? Que tiene de malo esto que vivimos, a mí se me hace que estamos bien, felices –conteste un poco confundida.

-Si lo sé, yo también me siento muy feliz pero… algo falta. Necesito algo para complementar mi felicidad.

-¿Sexo? –Pregunte jugando –Quiero que conste que por mí no ha quedado las ganas. Tú eres el que no quiere.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso –contesto con una gran carcajada.

El viento soplaba en aquel parque en el que nos encontrábamos. Emmett estaba sentado en una banca y yo tenía mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver una casa de aquí. Creo que el departamento ya es un poco chico, te lo voy a ceder –me dijo.

-¡Claro! Nunca me dijiste que querías comprar una casa –lo mire acusándolo.

-¿Sabes? Ese siempre ha sido mi sueño. Tener una casa donde mis hijos puedan correr por un parque lleno de césped. Que puedan salir a la calle sin miedo de que algo le pase.

-También ese es mi sueño –le confesé.

-Vamos a ver la casa.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos un par de calles. En frente de mi se encontraba una casa de dos pisos muy hermosa, un amplio jardín y muchos árboles.

-¿Qué te parece? –me pregunto

-¡Es hermosa! –me emocione rapidamente.

Me acerque a la casa y vi todos los detalles que tenia.

-¿La casa ideal para una Barbie? –pregunto a mis espaldas

-¿Qué? –voltee a verlo y vi que tenía una cajita en sus manos.

-Rose, Barbie, Plástica, Miss Sunshine, Mi amor y Mi vida. ¿Te casarías con migo?

-¿Qué? –Pregunte confundida -¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SI!-salte hacia él, me abrazo y me dio vueltas en el aire.

Me bajo al piso y quedamos muy cerca.

-Te amo Barbie –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Oso –le respondí el beso.

Este era el principio de mi felicidad.


	21. Epilogo: Un mundo mejor

Epilogo

Y ahí se encontraban ellos, el día de la boda, mirándose a los ojos y jurándose amor eterno frente a su familia, amigos y conocidos.

6 meses habían pasado desde que se comprometieron frente a la futura casa donde conformarían su familia.

La ceremonia fue emocionante, la recepción fue divertida. Era el momento de la noche de bodas. Ellos se habían entregado su corazón, pero no su cuerpo. Por los miedos de ella, por el amor de él.

Y esta noche, seria la noche en donde todos los sentimientos estuvieran a flor de piel.

En la recamara de la habitación se encontraban uno frente al otro, viéndose con tal admiración y cariño digno de envidiarse.

Se acercaron lentamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso, el cual con el paso del tiempo y de las caricias se hizo más apasionado. El rapidamente se despojo del vestido que le impedía ver la maravillosa figura de ella. Ella con un poco mas de lentitud, se dedico a quitar la camisa de el y admirar cada parte de su pecho.

Los besos comenzaron a descender de la boca hacia el cuello, el pecho y cada parte del cuerpo que les fuera posible. Porque se querían y se necesitaban.

El la recostó en la cama y se subió arriba de ella sin dejarla que cargara con todo su peso. Pero a ella no le interesaba, ella solo quería tenerlo más cerca de ella, quería que no quedara ni un centímetro de su piel sin tocarse. Querían fundirse hasta ser solo uno. Y así fue.

Los gemidos de la boca de ambos no se hacían esperar. Ambos confirmaron que Royce no les había mentido, ella era virgen, el dolor en su entrepierna lo corroboro. Ese dolor pronto fue sustituido por una ola de placer. Ella se sentía feliz de que su primera vez fuera con su marido. Como siempre lo deseo.

La primera vez fue con todo el cariño que se sentían. El esperando no lastimarla y ella esperando a que sintiera el mismo placer que ella sentía.

Las siguientes veces durante la luna de miel, descubrieron que eran más pasionales. Que les gustaba experimentar del sexo. Y ambos eran felices con eso.

Los meses pasaron desde esa primera vez y un día Rosalie sorprendió a Emmett con la noticia que iban a ser papas, que iban a ser gemelas. A Emmett le sorprendió cuando Rosalie le dijo que iban a ser gemelas. Ella solo contesto "Alice me lo dijo" y sin hacer ninguna pregunta confiaron en lo que su gran amiga les había contado.

Pasaron los nueve meses del embarazo sin ningún inconveniente, y tal y como se los dijo Alice tuvieron dos niñas a las que llamaron Lillian y Amelia. O como les gustaba decirles las pequeñas Lilly y Mia. Con los ojos del color verde de su padre, y el cabello café claro, una combinación del de sus padres.

Al paso de un año, cuando las gemelas pudieron dormir una noche entera, Rosalie le conto a Emmett que estaba nuevamente embarazada y por palabras de Alice, era un niño. Y pasado el tiempo descubrieron que no les había mentido. Habían tenido un niño al que llamaron Daniel, el hermoso Dan

¿Pensaron que su vida romántica había terminado con 3 hijos? No fu así. Si, tal vez tenían que cuidar a los niños, y si, tal vez casi nunca tenían tiempo para estar solos, pero nada de eso les impidió que todo su amor creciera. Porque ahora eran una familia.

Han pasado 5 años, y en el gran jardín de la casa de Emmett y Rosalie se encuentran todos sus amigos, con sus respectivas familias.

Si volteas a un lado puedes observar a la familia Black, Jacob y su esposa Vanessa, a la familia Cullen, Edward y Bella, los eternos enamorados. Del otro lado a la familia Hale con una Alice brincando y un Jasper mirándola con fascinación. Y sin olvidar a los anfitriones, la familia McCarthy, Rosalie y Emmett, si pones atención los puedes escuchar diciéndose "Barbie" y "Oso".

Al otro lado, correteando por el amplio jardín se encuentra Nessie, de pelo largo color negro, con los ojos verdes y la piel morena. La hija de Jake.  
>Jugando a las muñecas se encuentran una niña de cabello chocolate, largo y ondulado y los ojos verdes, Nessie, la hija de Edward y Bella, y otra niña de cabello castaño muy claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, Mia, la hija de Emmett y Rose.<p>

Otros tres niños Edward de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolates, como los de su madre, Anthony, con el cabello negro y ojos verdes, y una vivacidad increíble, no podría ser hijo de otra persona más que de Alice y Jasper, el ultimo niño, un poco tímido, se llama Daniel, con el cabello café oscuro como el de su padre, y la belleza de su madre –el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett –se encuentran jugando con los soldaditos que trajo el pequeño Anthony, un regalo de su padre.

En cambio, en una esquina, sentadas, platicando se encuentran Marie y Lilly, las hijas de Jasper y Emmett. Son tan tímidas que parecen hermanas en lugar de primas.

Si regresas a una esquina, puedes observar como Emmett y Rosalie se quedan maravillados de la gran familia que han formado. No solo de sus 3 hijos, los que tanto ansiaron conocer, también de la gran familia que formaron en una empresa de modelos, donde los dos se odiaban, donde los podías escuchar gritándose apodos, los podías ver haciéndose caras o burlándose el uno del otro y sin embargo en su corazón se albergaba un gran cariño que pronto iban a descubrir. Esa gran familia la comenzaron desde que se conocieron en Runway.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina mi primer bebe, bueno segundo tecnicamente, primero en fanfiction, tengo una nueva historia espero que si alguien alguna vez leyo esto, se pasen a mi perfil y la chequen.<p>

PD: si se confundieron con los bebes, diganmelo siempre es bueno aclarar dudas, exceptoa Maggie 3 Te amoo Maggs :D

Itt se despide

Hoy es dia de los inocentes... Asi que... inocentes palomitas que se dejan engañar, pues saben que en el dia de los inocentes todo se puede inventar :DDD


End file.
